Psychics aren't real, are they? SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony loses a bet with Abby. He is unenthusiastic about making good on his wager, until he finds out something interesting. How will he handle the information? SLASH Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks to Srienia my amazing beta reader! Thank you, thank you._

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

**##########**

Rain, he hated rain, especially when he had to be out in it, but he couldn't bail on the plans because of rain. She'd won a bet and this was his punishment, or what she saw as payment. He should've known better than to bet against her when it came to a wager about Gibbs. The woman knew Gibbs better than pretty much anyone, other than Ducky. The good news was, they had both agreed to keep the bet and payment from everyone, including Gibbs. Which meant he wouldn't receive a head slap or harassment about what he was about to do.

"Why the hell do these people always live out in the boonies?" Tony sighed as he turned down a dirt road.

"We're just twenty minutes outside of down town." Abby grinned. "This is not the boonies!"

Tony shook his head. "I should have just paid you off."

"Come on, she's the best." Abby said excitement in her voice. "She's told me all kinds of things no one could know."

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes, Abby could be a little trusting and naive sometimes, no doubt this woman had played upon that.

"Marie Darbonne is a world renowned psychic, people come from all over the world to see her." Abby scoffed at his disbelief. "She writes books, gives lectures, teaches, she does it all. And she's from Louisiana."

"Great." The word dripped with sarcasm. He wasn't surprised when he felt her punch his arm and he didn't even pretend that it hurt. "Abby psychics aren't real, they just read your reactions, your body language, and most people give them clues to everything."

"Fine." She shrugged. "Wait and see. I bet you'll be a believer before we leave."

"Not likely." Tony chuckled. "Does Gibbs know you go to a psychic?"

"Yes."

Tony glanced over at her and grinned. "And he told you the same thing I just said didn't he?"

She huffed then glared over at him. "You agreed to do this so try and keep an open mind."

"Sure."

Finally, the road turned into pavement and Tony's eyes went wide as the large house came into view. "Psychic business must be good."

"I told you she writes, lectures and teaches."

Pulling up to the house, Tony cut the engine and stared at the house. It was a beautiful old colonial home, looked to be two or three stories, a wrap around porch, several large bay windows, and painted an unassuming white with black trim. It looked...normal. Tony thought to himself. Then the rain stopped. _Great, Abby would see it as a sign._

"Come on." Abby smiled as she climbed out of the car. "Rain stopped. It's a sign."

Tony stepped out of the car and shut the door, then saw the front screen door open and a woman walk out, no doubt Marie Darbonne.

"Abby dear!" The woman smiled, opening her arms as Abby ran up the steps and rushed into the woman's embrace. "It's been too long."

"I'm sorry, work has been so busy." Abby tried to explain as if she had just been scolded.

"Abby." The woman patted Abby's cheek. "It's okay."

"I want you to meet my friend." Abby said stepping aside as Tony made his way up the steps. "Marie Darbonne this is-"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Marie smiled at him

She was beautiful, reminding Tony of a middle aged Jacqueline Bisset. She was wearing a black pant suit, the jacket open revealing a green silk shirt that matched her sparkling eyes. The belt at her waist showed off the natural curves of her body. Her sandy blond hair fell in heavy waves around her face showing off the high cheek bones and beautiful smile. Tony chuckled to himself when he saw the Ferragamo shoes. She had good taste.

"Mrs. Darbonne." Tony nodded extending his hand.

She looked at his hand, then at his face. "Formal aren't we?" She pushed his hand out of the way and hugged him. "Marie please."

He gently hugged her, then stepped back.

"Suspicious of even a hug?" She grinned at his quick retreat.

"Um, no."

"I don't bite...my dates maybe, but not clients." Giving him a wink, she chuckled and patted his arm. "Relax."

"Didn't think I was tense."

"You are." She waved towards the chairs on the porch. "Sit please."

Abby took the farthest chair, forcing Tony to sit next to Marie and she immediately received a glare from her friend.

Marie sat down and smiled at Tony. "I'm not what you expected."

"No." Tony shook his head.

"You expected an old woman in a long dress, a scarf around her head staring into a crystal ball."

His eyebrow went up and he smirked. "Yeah, kinda."

"I don't need that."

"You just read me?"

She nodded and saw him smack Abby's knee.

"See, I told you." He mumbled to Abby.

"People read each other, that has nothing to do with psychic ability." Marie sighed. "It doesn't take me being a psychic to know you're uncomfortable. Your body language tells me that, your reactions to me, and your teasing of Abby all tell me that." She leaned forward. "Being psychic tells me it's for two reasons. One is your afraid of others reactions if they find out you came here, even though it wasn't your idea."

"And the other reason?"

"You're afraid I might be the real deal and you won't be able to explain what I know about you." Tony wasn't the first skeptic she'd ever dealt with.

"Okay, then prove to me you're the real deal." Tony said with a tug to his suit jacket.

"Do you want Abby to stay?"

Abby's mouth dropped, she hadn't even considered that Tony might not let her stay. She looked at Tony wide eyes and scared.

"You can stay." Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't believe in psychics or mediums, whatever people called themselves, and he wanted Abby to witness Marie's failure. Maybe once she saw that Marie didn't know anything about him, she would start to question Marie's ability.

Reaching over, Marie took Tony's hand holding it gently in her own. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, then another and released his hand. Opening her eyes she looked at Tony.

"Your mother died when you were young, around eight or nine, your father was absent from your life, too busy with work and women to show you the love you needed. Extended family tried to help, to be there, but it still wasn't enough. Boarding schools became your real home." She paused and took a breath. "You learned quickly to hide behind humor, so no one would see the hurt, it works most of the time. A few people see through it, some because you let them, one or two because they understand the truth."

Abby's mouth was hanging open.

Tony shrugged. "All things Abby could have told you, and some of it you could have even researched.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Abby snapped defending herself and Marie.

"Abby." Tony looked at her, head cocked. "You come here what four or five times a year and you never mentioned anything about me?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't tell her stuff like that."

"Are you sure?" He looked at her questioning.

She chewed her lower lip. "I don't think so."

"Abby has talked about you, but more about your um," She smirked. "Aptitude with the ladies."

"Well." Tony puffed his chest out proudly. "I do well with the ladies."

"So I hear." Marie nodded.

Tony's eyes narrowed, hearing the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Tell me something you couldn't possibly know because of Abby or research."

"There was this tree in your back yard that you used to climb and look out at everything."

"And?" Tony wanted more.

"You had this small stuffed dog your mom gave you that you took up there with you, a German Shepherd."

Tony tried not to react, but he pulled his head back.

She smiled. "You were embarrassed that you love that toy so much."

Even though Tony's reaction was small, Abby saw it and grinned.

Leaning back, Tony stared at Marie as if trying to figure out how she could know that.

"Still not completely convinced?" She reached over and touched the watch on his left wrist. "This is from an ex-girlfriend, but you tell everyone you bought it because you don't want to have to explain the unpleasant story behind it."

Tony's eyebrows went up.

"You didn't want to accept the watch because you knew you were breaking up with her, but she insisted." She paused. "And you tried to return it when you broke up, but she wouldn't even talk to you."

Tony cleared his throat. Okay so that was something no one knew. Without his consent a question rushed through his mind.

Marie smiled at Abby. "Could you give us a minute?"

Abby looked at Marie surprised. "Um, sure."

"There's lemonade in the fridge." Marie glanced at Tony. "Would you like some?"

Tony shook his head.

"I'll go get that." Abby said standing up and walking slowly to the front door.

Marie watched as Abby stepped inside, then she waited. After a moment, she shook her head. "Abby!"

Peeking through the screen of the door, Abby tried to look innocent. "Sorry."

Once she heard Abby walk away from the door, her expression turned serious. "You have a question?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded, even more uncomfortable now that a small part of him really believed Marie might actually be able to read him.

She knew the question, it was the question so many people wanted to ask. "You've already met."

He cocked his head and gave her a confused look.

"Your soul mate, the one, the love of your life, or whatever you want to call it."

His eyes went wide. "Who?"

She laughed then shook her head. "I can't tell you that."

"You know but you can't tell me?" _What the hell is that about?_

"I know you've met, I don't know who it is."

"I don't get it, you're psychic."

"Yes, which means I read you, things you know, things that will happen to you. Although people can leave imprints on your aura, I can't give you information about other people unless you know it." She paused. "And you don't know who this person is."

"Then how do you know I've met them?"

"Because there's an imprint, an aura left by this person on you, but because you don't know, I don't know either."

He chuckled. "She left an aura on me."

She sighed, she was losing him again. "Everyone has an aura and when you share space and time together, people leave an aura on you, especially if it's a strong emotional aura towards you."

"So some woman I spend time with left an aura on me?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I never said it was a woman."

His eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Don't act surprised or offended. You may show the world your Casanova ways with the ladies, but you like men just as much, if not more."

Involuntarily, Tony's jaw clenched.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She snickered. "Although, several people know. Abby for one."

"She told you?" Of course Abby would tell some random stranger that.

"She never told me." Tony was a skeptic through and through.

"A man is my soul mate?"

"Yes." Her eyebrow went up. "You shouldn't be surprised by that, you always thought that would happen."

Running his hands down his face, Tony slid down further in the chair. "I don't know, this is a little-"

"It's someone at work."

He sat up straight again. "Work?"

"You spend most of your time there, not unusual to meet "the one" at work."

"I work with a lot of men." Tony blew out a long breath. Maybe McGee, they were close, but McGee was dating that new girl...what was her name? Amanda. Maybe Dorneget, they had become friends. "Is he gay?"

"I'm not sure, but he has strong emotional feelings for you." She wanted to explain. "He left a strong pink aura lined with a clear inner red."

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony chuckled.

"Pink is the love aura, red is the passionate sexual aura. In combination it's very powerful."

"Someone I spend a lot of time with?"

"Not necessary, the power of the aura is emotion based. Strong emotions, especially love, can ingrain themselves into your aura in minutes, but it's built up, so it's not someone you've met only once or twice."

"Great, that still doesn't help." He spent time with tons of men. A case didn't just involve their team, other agents helped, plus people came and went on a daily bases through the bullpen and throughout the building.

"If you knew or had overt feelings for someone I might be able to tell you more."

"Yeah." When it came to men, Tony kept his penis out of work. It was safer that way. "Shouldn't you get something more from this aura? I mean come on, all you know is it's some man I've spent time with."

This was always hard to explain. "Sometimes I get more. But the truth is there are a lot of factors involved. The aura this man left behind is strong, intense, but he left little or nothing of himself behind."

"Is that common?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "People are different, especially when it comes to emotions. Some people write their name all over an emotional aura others aren't so forth coming."

"You're an odd psychic." Tony raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I won't give you false information just to make you believe what I say." She paused. "That's not how I work. Sure I could make up something, tell you, hair color, eye color, his names starts with the letter m, but what does that accomplish? Nothing and you could miss out on the man that is actually the one because I lied."

"Yeah."

She bit at the inside of her lips.

"What?" Tony knew that action, the look that was something else she wasn't saying.

"It's unusual."

"Unusual?" _What the hell does a psychic consider unusual_? Tony laughed. "This is all a little unusual, at least for me."

"It's a word, but not something you normally use, and I don't believe this other man normally uses." She couldn't put her finger on exactly why it was showing up to her.

"What is it?" Tony asked, anything might help at this point.

"Foible."

"Foible." Tony's brow furrowed. _Who the hell uses the word foible?_

"It's a clue, I'm just not sure what kind"

"Not a word used every day."

"No, it's obviously tied to this other man because all I can read is the word." She hated when her ability couldn't be more help. "This man is hiding his feels, he loves you, but he doesn't think you can love him back."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Okay." Why was he so surprised? No men at work would assume he would be interested, not with his skirt chasing reputation.

"Can I come back out?" Abby asked peeking her head out the door.

"Yeah." Tony said standing up.

"We can continue on a different topic if you would like."

"No, think I've had enough." Tony smiled. "But thank you."

Slowly, she nodded. "You're welcome, wish I could have been more help."

"Are you ready?" Tony wanted to leave and leave now.

"Um, yeah sure." Abby glanced at Marie concerned why Tony was in such a hurry.

Rising, Marie hugged Abby. "I will see you soon, I hope."

"Yeah." Abby hugged her back. "In a couple weeks."

"Good." Marie smiled.

Tony was already heading towards the car.

"I better go." Abby took off down the steps pausing at the bottom to wave goodbye. When she climbed into the car, Tony already had the motor running and took off as soon as she closed the door. "What the hell?"

"Just need to get home."

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing."

"She was right about the tree in the back yard."

Tony rolled his eyes. "All kids climb a tree in their back yard."

"Yeah, but not all kids have a stuffed German Shepherd from their mom they carry with them."

He glanced over at her a moment, then back to the road.

"Come on she said something that freaked you out, what was it?"

"Nothing." Tony snapped.

"You know you're going to tell me eventually, why drag it out?"

Shaking his head, he groaned. She was right, he had to tell someone, he'd go crazy if he had to deal with this alone. "She said someone at work is in love with me, my soul mate."

She screamed. "That's so awesome! Do you know who?"

He shook his head.

"Ouch, which means Marie doesn't know." Her excitement turned to a pout.

"How do you know this crap?"

"I've been seeing Marie for years." She smirked. "So what could she tell you? Long legged brunette, short haired blond. What do we have to go on here?"

His hands tightened around the steering wheel as he took a deep breath.

"WHOA. It's not a she is it?" Abby knew Tony only got this uptight when it involved his preferences for men. "Sweet, okay we can figure this out."

"Figure it out!" Tony laughed. "She couldn't tell me anything other than it's a man, at work, that I obviously spend some time with."

"But she did say he was in love with you?"

"Yeah. Some pink aura with a clear red inner lining or something."

"That's intense." Her shoulders fell. "But that's all she could tell you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Something about the word foible."

"Foible, like a weakness in someone's character?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Well what about it?"

"She didn't know just kept getting the word, said she thought it was a clue."

"Cool." She scrunched her face up. "Who do we know that would use the word foible... DUCKY!"

"Oh God, please no." Tony groaned.

"What's wrong with Ducky?" She asked offended.

"Nothing, just not really my type." Tony explained. "Plus, she said it wasn't a word me or the guy normally use."

"Okay, then rules out Ducky. Who do you think?"

"McGee was my first thought, just because we spend so much time together."

"It's not Timmy, he's straight believe me, tried."

Tony jerked his head sideways and looked at her.

"What? I tried to get him to have a threesome with another guy, he was having none of it!" She grinned.

"Okay, then Dorneget."

"Oh now that would totally make sense." She shook her head. "It's not him."

"Why?"

"Because you know he has a crush on you, if it was him Marie would have picked up on that." She took a moment trying to think of someone. She snapped her fingers. "Jimmy!"

"He's getting married."

"So doesn't mean he doesn't have a thing for you."

Tony shook his head. "Would someone in love with me really marry someone else?"

"Yeah. Probably not." She sighed, then her eyes widened. "The Director?"

Tony shivered. "Hinky!"

"Could be. I mean he was married before he met you, maybe he fell in love with you as time went on."

She grinned. "Can't really rule it out."

"Moving on." Tony couldn't even think about that one right now. "It has to be someone I don't know likes me or has a crush on me, so miss "I know everything that goes on at NCIS" who has a crush on me that I'm not aware of?"

"Well, Rick in Accounting definitely."

"Rick Hamlin, really? Huh." Tony shrugged. "Who else?"

"Daniel in Accounting. Him and Rick are always talking about you." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I think they'd agree to share you."

"Great." Tony sighed. "Who else?"

"Um Jonathan in the Evidence Lab."

"Jonathan?" Tony grinned over at her. "I thought he was dating Jenny from Payroll?"

"No, he was dating some guy from FBI, but that ended a couple months ago."

"Let's just stop for now." He still wasn't even sure he believed all this.

Abby reached over and grabbed Tony's arm, her mouth spreading into a wide smirk. "What if it's a man that we would never suspect?"

"Like who?"

"Gibbs."

Silence, then Tony broke out laughing. "Gibbs, yeah right."

"Why not?"

"It's Gibbs, that's why not." He continued to laugh. Oh now that was funny.

"It's not that funny."

"Come on, isn't he still dating Doctor Ryan?"

"No, that's over." Abby sighed.

"Still." Tony reined in his laughter. "You know him better than anyone. Gibbs and another man?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, then smacked Tony's arm. "But what if it was? I mean he's our silver haired fox. You two would totally be hot together."

"I'm not even dignifying that with an answer."

"You have to admit, Gibbs is hot." She sighed wistfully. "Those baby blue eyes, that silver hair, hot body, sexy voice."

"Do you have a crush on Gibbs?" Tony snickered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No." Abby punched his arm. "But I can appreciate that he's a good looking man."

"He's good looking, I get it."

"So you admit he's good looking."

"Abby!" He knew she was trying to read more into it.

"I'm just saying. You would be lucky if it was Gibbs."

Tony shook his head. She was Gibbs biggest cheerleader.

"He's good looking, sexy, honest, trustworthy, loving, caring, sensitive and completely loyal."

"Okay, I get it." He wasn't sure he would have used all of those adjective to describe Gibbs, but then Abby knew a side of Gibbs most of them hadn't seen. "Who else?"

"Maybe, Jarrod in Security." Abby nodded. "He's made some comments about your ass."


	2. Chapter 2

_Congrats and thank you to Beth J., gibbsandtonysbabe, and JazzyAbby for suggesting the ringtones for this chapter. Thank you all...love the picks!_

_Again, thanks to Srienia my amazing beta reader! You are so awesome, thanks for all the help._

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

** ###########**

Running into the bullpen, Tony dropped down into his chair right as the clock ticked seven.

Gibbs didn't even glance over at his Senior Field Agent. Wasn't like it was the first time Tony had barely made it on time.

Tony blew out a long breath and rubbed his hands over his face. He had been up most of the night with Abby, trying to figure out who this mystery man could be. Countless names had come up, but how the hell was he supposed to figure out which one it was? Oh right, foible, he was just supposed to wait until someone randomly said that word, that could take weeks, months, and he would go crazy trying to figure it out before then.

"Something is bothering you."

He jumped at the voice so close to him and gazed up to see Ziva sitting on the corner of his desk. "Where did Gibbs go?" Tony asked noticing the empty desk.

"Coffee." Ziva answered. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, just a long night."

"Ah yes, what is her name this week?" Ziva chuckled. "Ashley, Melinda, Bambie."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Tony shoved his chair away from the desk. "I'll be in Accounting."

Ziva watched as Tony stormed down the steps, then turned to McGee. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No clue." McGee shook his head. "But I'm with you, it's probably about a woman."

* * *

Strolling into Accounting, Tony ignored several smiling women and headed towards Rick Hamlin's desk.

"Hey Rick." Tony gave his best smile as he stopped at the man's desk.

Rick stared at Tony a minute completely dumbfounded by Tony's presence. "Um, hey Tony." He smiled back. "Something I can help you with?"

"Checking on a reimbursement for a hotel room when I attended that conference three weeks ago."

"Sure let me check for you." Rick tapped at his keyboard retrieving the information.

Tony casually surveyed the man. Younger than himself, probably early thirties. Blond hair cut similar to his own, dark green eyes, chiseled jaw line leading to high cheekbones. The man was thin but well defined, he obviously worked out. Nice suit, not designer, but higher end off the rack. Handsome in that boyish way.

"It was approved three days ago...you should have a check in a couple days." He smiled back up at Tony.

"Great." Tony nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Rick tried to think of something to say to continue a conversation. "Plans for this weekend?"

"Not yet, but it's only Wednesday." Tony grinned. "You?"

"Might go see a movie with some friends."

"Tony." Daniel gave his best smile. "You hiding out down here avoiding work?"

"Of course." Tony smirked. "One of my favorite places to hide. How's it going Daniel?"

"Daniel's great, he has a new boyfriend, his name's Jenson right?" Rick jumped in.

Daniel gave Rick a dirty glare. "Yeah, well we've only been dating a couple weeks."

"You were going to bring him to the movie?"

As the two men bantered back and forth Tony appraised Daniel. Right around his own age, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Longer shaggy hair, loaded with product. Definitely designer suit, probably Armani, tailor fitted, but cheap shoes. He was ruggedly handsome.

"What movie were you going to see?" Tony asked.

"Total Recall."

Tony hissed. "Remakes, never a good idea."

"Come on Colin Farrell, or well." Rick chuckled. "For you Kate Beckinsale, Jessica Biel."

"True, both very beautiful women." Tony nodded. "And I get it Colin Farrell, nice looking guy."

"You should come with us." Daniel chirped. "You can bring a date."

"Have to see what the week brings." Tony shrugged. "You never know, might catch a case Friday night and work the whole weekend."

"Just let us know, it will probably be Saturday night that we go."

"Will do." Well no foible here. Tony thought to himself. "I should get back to work."

"Sure." Rick waved as Tony walked away.

Waving, both men watched Tony walk away.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel smacked Rick's arm as Tony disappeared from view.

"You're the one that interrupted!" Rick scoffed.

"Either way, if he decides to come with us-" Daniel smirked. "I'm leaving the boyfriend at home."

"And what if he brings a date?" Rick grinned.

Daniel groaned. "I don't wanna think about it."

* * *

"Please let this day end!" Tony groaned, shoulders slumped as he shuffled into Abby's lab.

"Poor baby, bad day?" She hugged him as he stepped up to her.

"Long and boring." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment then stepped back.

"Did you figure anything out?" Abby asked a hint of excitement in her voice.

Tony shrugged. "If it's between Rick or Daniel, I hope it's Rick."

"Why's that?"

"Daniel seems a little less than loyal." Tony sighed. "Jarrod, the security guard is seeing someone and it's serious. He acted like he didn't even wanna talk to me."

"Did you talk to Jonathan down in Evidence?"

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "He's definitely interested, was leering at me the whole time we were talking." He shivered. "It was creepy, and I mean really creepy, not sexy creepy."

"Yuck. I hate when guys do that." Abby made a disgusted face. "It could totally be someone that we think is straight and would never consider."

"I know, we have got to catch a case." Tony whined. "I need something else to focus on."

They both jumped when Tony's phone started playing the Jaw theme song. They both smiled and laughed. Then Tony felt the head slap. Spinning around, he looked straight into glare of the blue eyes.

"Hey boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head a second. "You calling?"

"I told you, change that damn ringtone." Gibbs snapped.

"You know it's my phone and I should be able to have whatever-" Another head slap made Tony stop. "Right, changing the ring tone." Hitting a couple buttons Jeepers Creepers by Frank Sinatra started playing and Tony grinned.

"I'm your boss, we're not dating."

Tony's brow furrowed. "I don't really think that's a dating song, it's just referring to your blue-"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"Right." The smile faded from Tony's face and he stopped the music. "Oh wait." Hitting a few more buttons another song started playing. The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round.

The glare slowly softened and Gibbs shook his head, then shrugged.

"See, you like that one." Tony grinned again.

"Dead Marine, Ducky's already on the way." Gibbs said heading out of the lab.

"On your six boss." Tony barked as he glanced at Abby before running to catch up with his boss.

* * *

Three days, they'd been on this case for three days straight, all of them catching short naps in the bullpen, but they needed to catch a break. Dead Marine, OD, it had been ruled accidental, but they wanted the supplier and that was proving to be harder than they had expected. The only good thing about being entrenched in a case was Tony had something else to focus on instead of the whole "someone at work is in love with you." Truth was, he did think about it, every time he had interactions with a male colleague. Still nothing, no use of the word foible or anything remotely giving away someone's interest in him.

He'd been sitting at his desk for an hour, waiting... waiting for anything. He was sick of waiting, jumping up he started towards the back elevator. "Going to help Abby."

The other two agents were silent as Tony disappeared.

"Something is definitely wrong." Ziva's eyes narrowed as she tried to pinpoint what it could be. "Tony loves down time during a case."

"Yeah, and he's been acting weird around everyone, real talkative to everyone working on the case." McGee shook his head. "He had a twenty minute conversation with that new probie, Darren. Tony hates probies. Well, unless they are female with long legs and a hot body."

"I noticed the same thing." Ziva walked over to McGee's desk and sat down on the corner. "He was talking to Agent Yarrow in the elevator asking about Yarrow's wife. How long they've been married, was he happy. It was odd." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Maybe Tony has met someone, a woman he could see marrying."

"Tony! He hasn't been talking about anyone." McGee looked concerned. "You could be right. He's being all quiet about it because it's serious." He chuckled and shook his head. "Tony wanting to get married, I don't think so."

"He was close to getting married once with Wendy."

"Tony wanting to get married is like Gibbs wanting to get married again."

"Not gonna happen McGee." Gibbs balked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Right Boss." McGee nodded.

"Abby's got something." Gibbs said, his two agents following him to the elevator.

* * *

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs asked strolling into the lab followed by Ziva and McGee. His eyes narrowed when he saw Tony standing next to Abby at the computer.

"Um, came down to help." Tony held up the sandwich in his hand trying to explain. "Just grabbing a bite while I work."

Ignoring the explanation, Gibbs focused back on Abby.

"Well, our reporter that broke the story and is currently sitting in our interrogation room." She grinned. "Has a shady past." Tapping a button on her keyboard, two arrest reports popped up on the screen.

Gibbs skimmed over it. "Why are we just finding out about this?"

"The arrests were thrown out." She smirked. "After his boss spoke to his good friend the mayor."

Abby took a sip of her Caf-Pow as Tony took a bite of his sandwich.

"So he has a drug problem." Gibbs nodded. "That's a foible we can use to our advantage."

Suddenly Abby spewed Caf-Pow all over the computer screen, followed a second later by Tony's bite of sandwich.

McGee and Ziva took a step back and stared at their two friends.

Abby and Tony both turned staring at Gibbs, Tony's mouth hanging wide up, Abby's eyes as big as saucers.

Gibbs looked at the two of them then down at his jacket. Small droplets of Caf-Pow and little bits of Tony's sandwich had blown back onto the left side. When his eyes came back up he was glaring at Tony and Abby.

"Did you say foible?" Abby stammered.

Gibbs nodded.

"Foible as in a weakness in someone's character?" Abby added.

Another nod.

Gibbs glared at Tony and barked. "What?"

Slamming his jaw shut, Tony shook his head.

"It's just a word." Gibbs was used to his team's weirdness, but this was beyond weird, even for Abby and Tony.

"Yeah, just a word. Right Abs?" Tony elbowed Abby in the stomach.

"Yup, just a word."

Looking back down at the bits of sandwich on his jacket, Gibbs was about to brush them off when Tony reached over and brushed them away.

"Sorry about that boss." Tony saw the odd expression on Gibbs face and he pulled his hand away.

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziver you're with me, interrogation." He ordered as he headed out the door.

"Right." Ziva stared at Abby and Tony a moment, then ran out to follow Gibbs.

"What was that about?" McGee asked.

"Nothing." Abby shook her head, her eyes still wide.

"Nothing." Tony agreed.

McGee rolled his eyes. "What's going on with you Tony?"

"What, me? Nothing is going on." Tony tried to look innocent and took a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't even wanna know." McGee huffed. It was better to be in the dark when it came to anything Abby and Tony might be involved in. He headed out the back door of the lab.

Abby walked over, checking to make sure McGee had really left before looking back at Tony. "Gibbs?"

"It can't be." Tony shook his head.

"Hello, foible? It's can't be a coincidence, we don't believe in coincidences."

"But it's Gibbs!"

"Yeah, it's Gibbs! You spend a lot of time together, you care about each other, I mean any other two men already would have had at it."

"But it's Gibbs!"

She reached around and head slapped him. "I know, it's Gibbs."

Tony opened his mouth to say "but it's Gibbs" again, but shut it before he could get the words out.

"This is like-I mean whoa." Abby started pacing. "It's like you just found out Batman is in love with you or Superman." She glanced at Tony.

Tony pointed a finger at her and glared. "If you call me Catwoman or Lois Lane I'll do more than head slap you!"

Abby smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "You'd look good in the whole leather cat suit, I mean the one from the TV show, not the Halle Berry movie."

"ABBY!"

"What, maybe Gibbs is into leather!"

Tony slapped his palm against his forehead. "Great now I have that thought in my head."

"Actually, Gibbs told me once he can't afford fetishes, he just gets off on the whole sawdust thing."

Dropping his head back, Tony groaned. "We are not having this conversation!"

"You said Gibbs was a good looking guy." Abby shook Tony's arm. "I mean, haven't you ever thought of about it?"

Tony looked up at her.

She waved her arms in front of her setting the scene. "You and bossman stuck in the elevator, it's hot. Gibbs takes off the jacket, you take off your shirt. You exchange a sultry look, then POW!" She smacked her fist into her palm. "Lightening and you're on each other like peanut butter on jelly. Ripping each other's clothes off, wanting skin against skin, bodies tangles in a mess of arms and legs-"

"Are you getting turned on?" Tony's eyebrow went up as he saw her eyes glazed over and dilated.

"Sorry." She shook her head shaking the image from her head. "But seriously, haven't you ever had a naughty thought about Gibbs?"

Tony glanced away a minute, then back.

"You so have!" She smacked his chest. "Where did it happen? The elevator, over his desk, MTAC, or maybe the director's office?"

"No. It was-" Tony balled his hands into fist and grimaced. "Damn!"_ Why did he admit it! _

Abby grinned at him

"It's normal, everyone has a fantasy about their boss." Tony shrugged trying to not make this a big deal like Abby wanted it to be.

"So what did Gibbs bend you over and take you like a jackhammer?"

"Abby!" Tony groaned. "Do not make this more than it is. It's just a fantasy."

"If it's just a fantasy then tell me and we'll move on." She stared at him and waited.

"Fine." Tony sighed. "In the dining room, over the table."

"Really?" Abby's eyebrows went up. "So you give Gibbs an all you can eat Tony buffet?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I told you moving on."

"We have to find out for sure if it's Gibbs." She paused trying to think. "Oh, wait now that you know we can go back to Marie."

"I am not going back to Marie!"

"Why not, she was obviously right. I mean Gibbs has never used the word foible before." She couldn't believe Tony was actually going to deny Marie was right.

"I'm not going back there." Tony shook his head repeatedly. "We don't know that she was right. Maybe someone else is going to use that word."

"Yeah, right. Everyone uses the word foible." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, then you need to find out if Gibbs is the one."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Tony almost yelled.

She put her arms across her chest and smirked.

"Oh no!" Tony pointed at her knowing exactly what she was thinking. "No way. I am not coming onto Gibbs."

"Why not?"

"Hello! You've seen what Gibbs does to people that piss him off." Tony chuckled nervously. "No way."

"Gibbs wouldn't hurt you." She scowled at him for even thinking that. "If it's not him, he will probably just say he is flattered and tell you he isn't interested."

"Or transfer me to Antarctica."

"I'm not telling you to grab him and stick your tongue down his throat." She smiled coyly. "Just be flirty, maybe a few little touches here and there, see how he responds."

"Flirt with Gibbs." Tony laughed. "How the hell do you flirt with Gibbs?"

"You flirt with him like you would any other man." Abby took him by the shoulders. "You are _the _Anthony DiNozzo. Charmer extraordinaire, king of flirting and all around man magnet. "

Tony stood up straighter, shoulder's back.

"It will take what, a couple days, four at the most for you to find out if Gibbs has feelings for you." Abby spoke with a commanding presence.

"You're right." Tony tugged at his jacket down. "I can do this."

"Good." She spun him around and pushed him towards the door. He took a few steps then stopped and turned around.

"It's Gibbs." He slouched down and stomped back towards her.

"He's just a man and you can do this!" She reiterated to him.

Tony took a slow deep breath. "I can do this." His phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah."

"The reporter confessed, took Gibbs all of five minutes to break him." Ziva's voice echoed through the phone.

"Okay, thanks." Tony shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Guess we get to go home."

"Oh no you don't." Abby grinned. "You have work to do."

* * *

Standing in the elevator, Tony had his head back against the wall, eyes closed, waiting as the elevator traveled down before it would go up. When the doors opened, he didn't even move. It wasn't until they closed and he took a breath, inhaling the familiar scent of sawdust that he pulled his head up and met the steely blue gaze.

"Case is over."

"Yeah, Ziva called me." Tony nodded.

Not taking his eyes off Tony, Gibbs reached over and stopped the elevator.

Tony was instantly reminded of Abby's little story of him and Gibbs being trapped in the elevator.

Gibbs gaze narrowed. "You okay?"

All Tony could do was nod.

There was a moment of silence, then Gibbs let it go. "Okay." Looking away from Tony, he reached over to start the elevator, as he felt the hand on his wrist. He looked at the hand, then at Tony, expecting the look to cause Tony to pull away. When Tony's hand remained, Gibbs continued to hold his arm in midair.

"Having a weird week." Tony sighed letting his fingers slowly glide down Gibbs' wrist, then hand before the touch drifted away completely. _No, rapid pulse increase from the touch._ Tony thought. Gibbs had taught him that trick a long time ago.

Gibbs nodded as his arm dropped to his side.

"And I'm tired. It's been a long few days."

Another nod.

"I need to go home." Tony sighed, popping open his jacket. "Slip into some shorts, grab a drink and just relax." He watched, checking for any pupil dilation, again nothing. Tony smiled. "Let me guess, it's a basement, boat, bourbon kinda night for you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs started the elevator and turned around facing the doors. The elevator stopped and the doors parted at Abby's lab. Gibbs' body tensed as he felt the hand press against the small of his back, then the hip brush against his own as Tony stepped around him.

Without a word, Tony walked off the elevator and into Abby's lab, the elevator doors closing behind him.

Standing in the elevator, Gibbs' brow furrowed. _What the hell was that?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews, hope everyone continues to enjo,y much more to come :)_

_Again, thanks to Srienia my amazing beta reader! You are so awesome, thanks for all the help._

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined._

_And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me._

Abby was turning off her computer when Tony appeared next to her.

"Not sure about this." Tony sighed.

"About what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gibbs."

"What did you do something?" She bounced up and down.

"Yeah, just some little touches, didn't really get a reaction."

"It's going to take more than a few little touches in just one day." Abby shook her head. "You two have known each other so long, Gibbs probably didn't think anything of it."

"Maybe." Tony nodded. "He tensed slightly when I touched his back getting out of the elevator."

"See that's something!" Abby grinned.

"I need sleep and I'll think about this tomorrow." He sighed.

"Exactly. Tomorrow you'll have fresh ideas on how to get Gibbs' attention." She brimmed with excitement.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Of course I am!" Like that was a surprise. "The Master at work, working on the Silver Haired Fox. How can I not love that?"

**##########**

Climbing into bed, Tony laid down on his back, slipped his arm under his head and stared at the ceiling. What the hell was he doing? This was ridiculous, all because a psychic told him someone at work was his soul mate and foible was a clue. If Gibbs knew this was all based on a psychic, he'd get a head slap that would knock him into next week.

Blowing out a long breath, he groaned. Truth was he wanted to believe it, wanted to believe it might be Gibbs. He hadn't been completely honest with Abby, he'd had a lot of fantasies about Gibbs. Them in the elevator, in MTAC, in the basement, on the table, on the couch, in the bed, on the floor, in the kitchen, pretty much everywhere. He just always believed they could only be fantasies. The thought that Gibbs would want him or be his soul mate had never crossed his mind. Sure, everyone could hit for the other team if the right person came along, at least that's what he thought. He just figured if Gibbs was gonna hit for the other team it would be with some young hard body.

Gibbs wanting him just seemed like an impossibility. They were friends, cared about each other, but he also annoyed the hell out of his boss. The lack of focus, the movie references, putting his foot in his mouth, ogling women-(although that was kinda to keep a certain image), and countless other things he was sure. Still, their friendship had grown over the years, changed and matured, Gibbs talked more when they were alone in the basement, showed more concern, like today. Love, that had never once entered Tony's thoughts, soul mates, seemed like some weird cosmic joke.

Then again everyone said they were so much alike, that he was like Gibbs used to be. He grinned, he would have liked to know the younger Gibbs, before the pain of Shannon's and Kelly's deaths changed him, before he had become the legendary Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He laughed out loud, Gibbs as a probie, that would have been priceless.

Shaking his head, Tony pushed all of that from his mind. He had to look at this as him just flirting with some guy he'd met in a bar and was interested in. If he worried about the fact it was Gibbs, he'd never be able to do this. But trying to flirt at work was going to be difficult. He either had to do it when they were alone or be extremely discrete about it, last thing he wanted was McGeek or Ziva seeing him flirting with the boss, especially if the outcome went badly. There was still a chance this was all a mistake and Gibbs had no interest in him. Again, he couldn't think about that. He needed to believe that Gibbs was the one and that Gibbs just needed to know he was interested to step over the line. And if that wasn't the case, he prayed Gibbs would at least send him somewhere warm for his new position.

**##########**

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs didn't even bother looking at the clock. He'd told his team to come in late, which normally meant everyone would start showing up around nine or ten. He should have just given everyone the day off after the three days of nonstop work. The hum of the elevator reaching the floor made him look up and he was shocked when the man walked off the elevator. He glanced at his watch, quarter after eight, not like Tony to show up early when he didn't have to.

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled, dropping his backpack on his chair.

Gibbs tipped his head at Tony.

Opening his backpack, he pulled out a couple of files and made his way over to Gibbs' desk. When Tony didn't just throw the files on the desk, Gibbs looked up.

"Wanted to clarify something on my report before I finished it up."

Gibbs nodded and watched as Tony walked around the desk and stood beside him.

Flipping open the file, Tony laid it on the desk, and leaned over Gibbs' shoulder pointing at a paragraph. "Todd, the reporter admitted being the seller, did he give up his source?" He let his other hand rest on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Yeah." Gibbs said staring at the file on his desk.

"So are we going after his source?" Tony asked, glancing at Gibbs.

"Turned it over to Metro." Gibbs looked up at Tony out of the corner of his eyes.

"Great." Tony's hand left Gibbs' shoulder and he closed the file, picking it up and heading back to his desk.

Something was definitely going on with his Senior Field Agent, Gibbs just couldn't put his finger on what it was. "Figured you'd have a date last night?" He asked, never looking up from his desk.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Just relaxed at home. Taking a little break."

"From dating?" Gibbs snickered. That was like an addict saying he was going to take a little break from his drug of choice.

"Yeah." Tony shrugged. "Until someone interesting comes along."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Someone different, that can get the mojo flowing." Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Know what I mean?"

"Ah huh." Gibbs answered without looking up.

"You still seeing Dr. Ryan?"

Looking up with only his eyes, he glared at Tony. Everyone, especially Tony, knew not to ask about his personal life. Like yesterday in the elevator, he expected the glare to be enough to make Tony look away and drop the subject. Again, it didn't work. Tony just stared at him as if waiting for an answer. Gibbs let his eyes drift back down to the paper on his desk.

"I'll take that as a no." Tony smirked then tapped at his keyboard and pulled up his e-mail.

Shoving his chair away from his desk, Gibbs got up and made his way to the elevator. He needed coffee.

Tony leaned back in his chair as the doors closed on Gibbs. Dr. Ryan was definitely out of the picture, he knew all of Gibbs' looks. He smirked to himself, this was actually starting to be fun. Today he had woke up with a new determination and a new goal. It wasn't just about finding out if Gibbs was interested anymore, now it was about wanting to make Gibbs interested. He wasn't just a master of flirtation, he was a master of seduction when he put his mind to it.

**##########**

"Here you go." The woman smiled, handing Gibbs the coffee cup.

"Thanks." Taking the coffee, Gibbs walked slowly back towards the building. Normally, he could read Tony pretty easily, but not this time. Touchy feely Tony was completely new, at least when it came to him. Tony was affectionate with Abby and Ziva, hell even McGee sometimes, but never with him. But then he always made it pretty clear, he wasn't the affectionate kinda guy, especially not at work. Still, Tony being in his personal space was completely out of character. Something was going on and Gibbs just couldn't put his finger on it. Give it time and he'd figure it out or maybe it would just stop.

Strolling into the building, Gibbs went to step into the elevator and paused.

"Abby got a hit on a print from a cold case, wants to see us in the lab." Tony smiled.

He stepped into the elevator, pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. A missed call.

"Stuck on vibrate again?" Tony chuckled plucking the phone from Gibbs' hand. He pushed a button and handed it back to Gibbs. "If that keeps happening people are going to start thinking you just like it vibrating in your pocket."

Eyebrow raised, Gibbs glanced back at Tony.

"Just saying." Tony grinned, taking a step and standing beside Gibbs. "I can show you how to fix that, it's just pushing one button."

"Then what would I need you for?" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"Eye candy."

Gibbs' head turned.

"What, come on?" Tony smirked. "Ziva's the female eye candy, sultry, deadly, but sweet on the inside. I'm the male eye candy, boyish good looks, humor, charm and always at your six."

"What does that make McGee?"

Tony shrugged. "The McSidekick."

Gibbs shook his head.

The door opened and Gibbs stepped out Tony on his heels. Stepping into Abby's lab, Gibbs stopped suddenly, when he saw the lab full of people.

Tony ran right into Gibbs, his hand grabbing Gibbs' hip instead of stumbling back.

Glancing back at Tony, Gibbs gave him a glare.

"Hey you're the one that just stopped!" Tony balked.

Taking a step forward, Gibbs felt the hand fall from his hip.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby smiled.

"Abs." Gibbs replied then looked around at all the faces.

"A class from FLETC." She explained.

Gibbs nodded.

"Agent Flynn will take you to the break room." Abby looked over at the agent escorting the class.

"This way everyone." Agent Flynn said as he led them out the back of the lab.

"Fingerprint?" Gibbs asked.

"Caf-Pow?" She eyed his hand with the coffee.

"Abby."

"Your phone was on vibrate again, wasn't it?"

He took a deep breath.

"Fine." She turned around and tapped a few keys. "Ran the fingerprints from Agent Coleman's case and got a match to a cold case from last year." A picture of a young attractive man appeared on the screen along with his ID.

"Which case?" Gibbs asked looking at the picture.

"The Rantson case."

Gibbs remembered that case, dead petty officer, couldn't say if it was murder or suicide, looked like an overdose but murder is always on the table. They had a few leads, but nothing had panned out. They knew he had sex before he died, but couldn't find any physical evidence of the partner. One unknown print was found at the scene, but they never found who it belonged to.

"Why'd we get a match now?"

"Our mystery man, who we now know is Ken Rosen, was picked up for DUI six months ago."

Gibbs nodded. "Coleman bring him in for questioning?"

"Yes." Abby smiled. "And I told Agent Coleman you would probably want to talk to him."

Kissing Abby's cheek, he smiled. "Good job Abs."

"Thank you."

Gibbs started out the door. "You're with me eye candy."

Abby's brow furrowed and she looked at Tony for an explanation.

Tony grinned. "I'll explain later." He quickly followed Gibbs out of the lab.

"Oh, yes you will." Abby grinned.

**############**

Agent Coleman and a member of his team were standing in the hallway beside the interrogation room when Gibbs and Tony approached. Gibbs had a file in his hand.

"Agent Gibbs." Agent Coleman nodded. "He's all yours, we're done with him."

"Not involved in your case?"

Agent Coleman shook his head. "He was just bartending at the club our suspect was at."

"Thanks." Gibbs turned the handle of the interrogation door and strolled in with Tony behind him.

Ken Rosen looked up as the two men entered the room.

Tossing the file on the table, Gibbs sat down and opened it up.

Tony leaned back against the wall behind Gibbs and waited.

Gibbs glanced at the file then up at Rosen. "Wanna explain to me why your prints were at Petty Officer Rantson's apartment the night he died two years ago?"

Right to the point. Tony chuckled to himself. Gibbs evidently wasn't in the mood for foreplay today.

All the color drained from the man's face and his gaze dropped to the table.

Gibbs let the silence settle in the room, then slammed his hand on the table. "I asked you a question!" He bellowed.

Rosen nearly fell out of his chair as the sound echoed through the room. Tony didn't even flinch, he knew all of Gibbs' interrogation routines.

Rosen glanced up at Gibbs then back down. "I was there, earlier that night."

"Why?" Gibbs asked his voice still slightly raised.

"We were hanging out." Rosen shrugged.

"Why didn't you come forward? Story was all over the news."

"Didn't seem necessary."

Gibbs cocked his head and leaned forward. "You were probably the last person to see him alive and it wasn't important?"

"It wasn't important to the case." Rosen finally looked at Gibbs for longer than a moment, but his voice trembled. "He was alive when I left." He swallowed the emotion. "I swear."

Leaning back Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You had sex with him."

Rosen looked away again, then nodded.

Gibbs knew that look, a secret love, not wanting to call attention to the secret. "Petty Officer Rantson wasn't out?"

Rosen shook his head. "Well sort of."

"His ex-wife and kids didn't know?"

"No."

"Anyone else know?"

"A few close friends." The tears welled in Rosen's eyes. "I didn't think it was my place to out him after he was dead. I didn't wanna put his family through that." A pause. "I loved him and...it was better they didn't know and back then, DADT, he couldn't come out to the Navy."

Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Anyone have a problem with him?"

"No." Rosen chuckled, wiping away the tears. "Everyone loved Danny, even his ex-wife."

Yeah, Gibbs remembered interviewing her. She was still in love with the Petty Officer, didn't even understand why the marriage had ended. Now it made sense.

"Do you think it was suicide?" Tony asked, his arms across his chest.

"Maybe." Rosen looked back at Tony. "He attempted suicide when he was a teenager, he never said why, but I pretty much figured it was because of hiding who he was. But that night, when I left, he was happy. We were talking about taking a vacation, going to Key West."

"Why didn't you stay that night?" Gibbs questioned.

"He had to be up early, he was going to get his kids for the weekend."

"Where did you go when you left?"

"Club Caesar, I was there till after three am, think I got there around eleven." Rosen sighed. "I was with some of our friends, you can ask them."

Pulling his notebook and pen from his pocket, Gibbs slid them to Rosen. "Names."

Picking up the pen, Rosen scribbled down a few names. "They all knew about us." He said as he slid the notebook and pen back to Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed them and tucked them in his pocket. "We're done." He stood up. "The agent outside will escort you out."

Rosen nodded.

Walking out of the room, Gibbs stepped outside and Tony stepped out a moment later, closing the door behind him.

"Suicide?" Tony knew Gibbs didn't think Rosen was involved.

"Probably." Gibbs answered as he made his way to the elevator.

Standing next to Gibbs, Tony stared at the elevator doors. "Has to be hard, hiding your feelings like that."

Gibbs shrugged.

"And keeping your dead lover's secret, that's love."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony shook his head. "I think some deep secret like that would drive me crazy. Why not just be happy and honest?"

Gibbs glanced over at Tony as the elevator doors open. "Maybe you should be as honest about the men you sleep with as you are about the women."

Tony's mouth dropped open as he watched Gibbs walk out of the elevator and towards the bullpen. He was so shocked the doors closed and he hadn't even moved.

##########

Gibbs stopped at McGee's desk and handed him the slip of paper. "Go have a chat with them."

"Okay." He scanned the names. "And what am I asking them?"

"Take DiNozzo, he'll explain." Gibbs sat down at his desk. "He's in the elevator."

"Right." He grabbed his gear and headed towards the elevator. When it opened Tony was standing there. "Gibbs wants us to go talk to-"

"Names on the list." Tony stepped out. "I'll grab my gear." Without even glancing in Gibbs direction. Tony grabbed his gun and backpack and hurried back to the elevator.

**##########**

"What's wrong with you?" McGee asked as Tony drove to the first address.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong, you've been tired, anxious, not even making jokes, and you went to help Abby when we had down time." He shook his head. "That's not like you."

Tony's hand tightened on the wheel.

"Problems with your latest conquest?"

Tony shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm fine." Tony continued to stare at the road.

They drove on in silence.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly." Tony took a deep breath.

"And this stays between us."

"Okay." McGee drew out the word.

"Do you think I've ever been with a man?"

"What?" McGee asked eyes wide.

"You heard me."

McGee's mouth opened slightly. "Um, well, I think that, I mean you-"

"MCGEE just spit it out!"

"Yes." McGee said it quickly then closed his mouth tightly.

"Why?"

"Tony." McGee sighed.

"Just tell me!"

What the hell had brought this on and why was he the one that Tony had finally asked about it? Everyone knew Tony swung both ways, at least they thought he did, they just didn't really have any proof. Well, they were pretty sure Abby knew, but she never said a word.

"McGeek! Answer the question." Tony wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"Come on Tony, all the women you talk about, the endless flirting." McGee smirked. "You teasing me about being gay. There had to be a man in there somewhere."

"That's it?" What the hell kinda answer was that.

"I saw you staring at some guys' asses."

Jerking his head sideway, he stared at McGee. "Who?"

"Watch the road!" McGee yelled, pointing out the front window.

"Whose ass was I staring at?" Tony didn't date people at work, but that didn't mean he hadn't meant men on a case. Still, he tried to be discrete and he definitely tried not to leer when any of the team were around.

"You really want me to try and list all the guys asses you stared at?"

"Tell me one?" Tony at least wanted to see if McGee had really seen him staring at some guy's ass or if he was making it up.

"Two months ago, the Yarmon case." McGee paused. "The neighbor we interviewed, you were checking him out."

_Damn._ Tony winched. He had been checking the neighbor out.

"No one cares Tony." McGee rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

McGee turned towards Tony. "Is that what this is about? Are you having problems with some guy?"

"No."

"Thinking of coming out?" McGee asked eyebrow raised.

"No." Tony rolled his eyes. "Nothing to come out about."

"Would you come out if you met the right guy?"

Tony let out a long breath. "Yeah." For the right man, Tony would do just about anything. He just wished he knew if the right man was even interested in him. He groaned out loud. When did he suddenly realize Gibbs was the right man?

"There is a guy." McGee grinned. "A guy you really like."

"Okay, enough with the Thelma and Louis moment." Tony glanced over at McGee. The younger agent's face was full of compassion.

"If you need anything-"

"I know." Tony nodded. "Thanks."

For all the ribbing they gave each other, they were friends and Tony always knew he could count on McGee.

##########

Sitting at his desk, Gibbs didn't even look up when McGee and Tony came in.

"They were all at the club, verified it with the club security as well." McGee said standing in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Good, go home." Gibbs ordered.

"Night boss." McGee stopped at Tony desk. "You wanna go get a drink?"

Tony shook his head. "No, but thanks."

Once McGee was at the elevator, Gibbs spoke again. "Go home Tony."

"Just a couple things I need to do." Tony grabbed a report form and transferred his notes from the interviews to the paper. They worked in silence, until Tony finished and walked over in front of Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs looked up.

"The notes from the interviews."

"And you're giving it to me from the front of the desk?" Gibbs asked, his gaze fixed on his Senior Field Agent.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled, a nervous chuckle at Gibbs' reference about earlier this morning. Gibbs' comment earlier had Tony rethinking his initial plan.

Taking the paper, Gibbs laid it on his desk, then went back to the file in front of him. "Go home."

"Will do." Back at his desk, Tony turned off his computer and grabbed his backpack. He was just about to walk out of the bullpen when he heard his name.

"Tony."

"Yeah Boss?" Tony turned around.

"I shouldn't have brought that up, at the elevator today." Gibbs paused. "What you do in your personal life, is your business."

Tony nodded. That was as close to an apology as anyone ever got from Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thanks for all the reviews, love to read them all!_

_To Srienia my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome! _

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts.. It means so much to me._

###########

"We were wrong." Tony groaned dropping his head back onto the couch.

"You don't know that." Abby rubbed his arm.

"Foible, we can't base anything on a word."

"You're giving up just because Gibbs knows you date men?" Abby laughed. "If anything that should make you try harder."

"Why?"

"He's obviously known awhile and doesn't care. Or-" She grinned. "Maybe it was his way of telling you 'I know so come and get it.'"

"No." Tony sighed. "You didn't hear his tone, when he did his whole Gibbs' apology. It was not the tone of a man saying 'I know you date men and I want some of that.'" He shook his head. "It was calm, almost emotionless."

"You said he commented on you giving him the report in front of the desk?"

"Yeah." Tony looked at her.

"What was his tone like then?"

Tony thought back. "Different, kinda-" His eyes widened. "Disappointed, maybe."

"See!" The excitement returned to her eyes. "He probably wanted you to touch him."

"I don't know."

"Then let it go." Getting up she walked into Tony's kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Or better yet just ask him. Then you'll know for sure." She dropped back down on the couch. "But you won't do that."

Tony stared at the TV.

"Because you like not knowing." She took a sip of her beer. "Because you would rather try to get a reaction from Gibbs, see whether he's the one or not." She nudged his shoulder. "You like the chase, especially because it's Gibbs."

Tony glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"He's a real challenge." Abby smirked. "Getting the mighty Gibbs to succumb to your advances, to admit how he feels. That's got you all hot and bothered." She saw the slight smirk curl at the corner of his lips. "You are so bad."

He laughed, shaking his head. "God, I have to be insane to wanna take on Gibbs. The mans a rock, completely in control, unflappable."

"But think about the rewards when you do break him." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh believe me." Tony sighed lustfully. "I have."

"You so lied to me about just having that one fantasy about Gibbs." Abby laughed, then stopped. "Did you have feelings for Gibbs before this started?"

"I never saw Gibbs as available." Tony shrugged. "It was just fantasies."

"Okay, because if you were all hot for him before we saw Marie, this totally wouldn't make sense because she would have picked up on him."

"Gibbs never crossed my mind when we saw Marie."

"You really never thought about going after Gibbs before this?"

"No. It's Gibbs."

"Can we please not go through that again." She rolled her eyes. "I know it's Gibbs."

"The fantasies I had weren't really about deep emotional feels." Tony grinned. "Gibbs is sexy, those eyes, the voice...makes for a hot fantasy."

"But you'd like there to be a deeper emotions there right?"

"Of course I want a relationship with a deep emotional connection." Tony picked at the label on his beer bottle. "Everyone wants to find their soul mate." He had wanted that his whole life, even thought he had found it once or twice.

Abby put her head on Tony's shoulder. "It will happen, if it's not Gibbs, you'll find the one."

"Are you doubting Marie?" Tony chuckled.

"No, I never doubt Marie." She kept her face hidden. "I'm just doubting your ability to break Gibbs."

Tony yanked his shoulder away and Abby fell face first into the couch laughing. "Never doubt the Master!" He snapped.

Giggling like a school girl, she curled up against Tony's side. The giggling subsided and she wrapped her arms around Tony. "You care about him right?"

"Of course I do." He wrapped an arm around her. "Abby I wouldn't do this if I didn't."

She hugged him tighter. "Okay. Just making sure."

* * *

Tony strolled in a few minutes before seven, the rest of the team already there. "Where's Gibbs?"

"MTAC. Director Vance left for the European Conference today remember? Gibbs is Acting Director." McGee looked at the cup holder in Tony's hand that held four cups.

"Yes McBuddy one is for you." Tony grinned pulling a cup out and handing it to McGee.

"Thanks."

Tony handed cup to Ziva. "Tea for the lady."

"What's the occasion?" Ziva glared at him. "Did you upset Gibbs?"

"No." Tony put a cup on his desk then took the other throwing away the cup holder. "But this is for him." He headed up the stairs to MTAC, stopping at the retinal scanner the door swished open, and he walked into the dimly lit room.

Gibbs was sitting in the first row of seats, open file in his lap, his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Tony sat down in the chair behind Gibbs and leaned over, cup of coffee in hand. "Figured you'd be ready for a refill."

Gibbs heard the words almost spoken directly in his ear. "Yeah." He said, not looking back as he accepted the coffee cup. He pulled his glasses off and dropped them in the file on his lap, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stressful day already?" Tony's hand touched the back of Gibbs' neck, gently massaging the tight muscles at the base of Gibbs' neck.

"Busy day." Gibbs said, trying to ignore the unusual touch of Tony's hand on his neck.

Tony smiled to himself when Gibbs didn't pull away. Continuing for a few more moments, Tony pulled his hand away, but whispered close to Gibbs' ear "You really should find a way to relieve all that stress you carry around."

It took a moment, but Gibbs turned around a glare firmly in place, but the seat was empty. He looked towards the door and it was just closing. He rubbed his forehead, the little voice inside his head screaming at him. _How long are you going to ignore this?_

* * *

Gibbs had been in MTAC all day, the Director had decided to take vacation when countless meetings were taking place. Sometimes he thought Leon did it just to torture him. The screen went blank and the lights came up slightly. His stomach growled reminding him again it was way past lunch and he hadn't had breakfast.

"Hungry?"

"Did you bug MTAC?" Gibbs asked looking up at Tony and the bag the younger man had in his hand.

"No." Tony grinned. "Told Rachael to let me know when you had a break and might wanna eat."

Gibbs glanced over at Rachael, the MTAC control officer on duty. "Right." Note to self, keep Tony away from the female MTAC control officers when Leon is gone.

"I know you're hungry."

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"I can hear your stomach growling."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Sit."

Taking the seat next to Gibbs, Tony pulled out a container and handed it over, then put his hand back in the bag and held out the chop sticks to Gibbs before he could ask for them.

"You got a bottle of Bourbon in there too?" Gibbs gave a half smirk.

"Now that, Acting Director Gibbs, would be against regulations." Tony smiled.

Shaking his head, Gibbs opened the container and started eating.

"You really should eat on a more regular basis." Tony said before stuffing a fork full of food in his mouth. He chewed it part way and started talking again. "You hardly ever eat lunch, I'm sure you rarely if ever eat breakfast."

"Didn't realize you were so concerned with my eating habits." Gibbs mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I notice." Tony shrugged.

"What else do you notice?" Gibbs asked taking another bite.

Tony grinned. "More than you think."

"Notice anything interesting?" Gibbs took another bite.

"Sure, but I'm not telling." Tony smirked.

Shaking his head, Gibbs took another bite.

"Agent Gibbs, SecNav is waiting to speak to you."

Tony stuck his fork in his box and stood up. "My cue to leave." He paused then leaned down to Gibbs. "I noticed when I touched the back of your neck this morning...your pulse raced."

Gibbs swallowed hard as Tony turned and left. Stabbing the chop sticks into the container, Gibbs dropped it down onto the seat next to him and ran his hands down his face. "Get SecNav on."

* * *

Gibbs walked out of MTAC and down into the bullpen, never so thankful for a day to end. Ziva and Tony were still at their desks.

"It's late, go home."

"Just about to." Ziva closed the file on her desk and walked over dropping it on Tony's. "Done."

"Thanks." Tony sighed.

"Night Gibbs." Ziva smiled grabbing her bag.

"Night." Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"Almost done." Tony said as he read over the report from Ziva and then signed his name.

Gathering up the files, Tony walked over and stood beside Gibbs, then placed the files on the desk and opened the first one. He put a hand on the back of Gibbs' chair. "Ziva finished up everything on the Rantson case."

Gibbs skimmed over the report then signed his name at the bottom.

Tony flipped to the next file and opened it. "McGee went through those evidence logs and double checked everything that came back from Metro."

Gibbs felt the hand drift from the chair and gently touch his back. Again, he skimmed the file and signed off, the hand caressing further up his back stopping just below his neck.

"And I finished up the report on our gun re-qualification's, the requisition forms, and the hourly time log." Tony's hand was just about to touch Gibbs' neck when Gibbs turned the chair and grabbed his wrist. Tony's heart stopped and he held his breath waiting to see what Gibbs would do.

"You got all that done and had time to bring me lunch?"

Tony nodded.

"So if I eat lunch every day, is this kind of dedication to your job my reward?" Gibbs let Tony's wrist fall from his hand.

"Maybe." Tony smiled.

Gibbs shut off his computer and stood up, he went to walk past Tony and stopped standing behind the younger man. "I have a break at two tomorrow...I'll order us lunch."

Tony's body shivered as he nodded.

Gibbs switched off the light on his desk and walked away.

Tony waited until the door closed behind Gibbs as he took the stairs, then gulped in a deep breath filling his aching lungs. "Shit." Tony groaned, the man hadn't even touched him and his body responded.

* * *

After gathering his things Tony went to step into the elevator, surprised to see the man there. "Hey. Working late?"

"Yeah." Dorneget smiled. "This is pretty early for you."

"No case." Tony said as the elevator started.

"Wanna grab a beer, maybe something to eat?"

"You know what, that sounds great." Tony was too wound up to sleep. "I could use a beer."

The door opened and they stepped out into the lobby.

"Great, you cool with driving?" Dorneget asked. "My car's in the shop."

"Yeah, no problem." Tony waved at the security guard as they walked by. "I'll take you home afterwards."

"Awesome. Where to?" Dorneget pushed the door open letting Tony exit first.

"First bar we come to." Tony grinned.

* * *

Sitting at the table in the center of the basement, Gibbs chiseled into the wood, his mind on autopilot.

"It's two thirty in the morning, why are you up?"

"Why are you here?" Gibbs snorted not even looking up.

"Just finished up a case." Fornell sighed, grabbing a sawhorse and sitting down across the table from Gibbs. "Too wound up to sleep."

Gibbs nodded.

"What's your excuse?" Fornell smirked. "Still reeling from all the meetings today, Acting Director Gibbs?"

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Leon does it just to piss me off."

"Probably." Fornell chuckled. When Gibbs didn't look up, Fornell's eyes narrowed. "But that's not what has you up in the middle of the night carving-" He leaned over further and looked at the piece of wood. "What the hell is that?"

Gibbs blew away the chips of wood. "I have no fucking idea."

Laughing, Fornell watched as Gibbs tossed down the chisel and ran his hands down his face.

"This is serious. Should I get a drink?"

Reaching under the table, Gibbs pulled up the bottle of Bourbon. He emptied a jar on the table, filled it and pushed it towards Fornell.

"Oh, this is really serious. You're drinking the good stuff."

Gibbs grabbed his mug and refilled it. He'd had a few earlier, but stopped not wanting the morning headache that would no doubt go with drinking too much.

"Well, the whole Sam thing is over so this isn't about her." Fornell knew that wouldn't last long. Doctor Samantha Ryan was too secretive and into the mind games for Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

Fornell rolled his eyes. "What did your boy do now? Bonk some secretary in the broom closet?"

Gibbs shook his head. "He's been acting weird all week, but now-"

"Now what?"

"He's saying things, getting in my personal space, touching me." Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "He brought me lunch today because he's worried about my eating habits."

"So is he sucking up or trying to annoy you?"

"Neither." Gibbs released a long slow breath. "He's trying to get a reaction out of me."

"Okay, what kind of reaction?"

"I'm not sure but I think he's-" Gibbs couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Fornell scrutinized his friend for a moment, then his eyebrows went up. "You think he's flirting with you?"

"I don't know." Standing up, Gibbs paced beside the table. "He's next to me going over files, touching my back, my neck...checking to see if my pulse is racing."

Fornell chuckled. "You taught him that one."

Gibbs continued to pace. "If it is flirting, why now, why all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it took him this long to find the courage." Fornell balked. "You're not exactly Mister Approachable."

Dropping back down in the chair, Gibbs shook his head. "Maybe it's a bet, some pool someone started."

"Do you really think he would flirt with you, risk your friendship, to win some pool?"

"I don't know, I don't know what he's thinking."

"Your famous Spidey senses on the fritz?" Fornell snickered.

"This is different." Picking up his mug, Gibbs downed the rest of his drink.

"Right, it could have to do with the dreaded R word." Fornell smirked. "And you do suck at relationships."

Gibbs glared at Fornell. "When have you known Tony to want a relationship? Especially with a man. He can't even admit he dates men."

"Ah, so you think he just wants a roll in the hay." Fornell grinned. "And you're not up for that?"

Another glare.

Fornell put up his hands. "Alright, I get it." He knew all about Gibbs taste for men and Gibbs true feelings for his boy.

Gibbs put his head in his hands and massaged his forehead.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

Pulling his head up, he stared at Fornell. "Ask him what? Are you coming on to me? Do you wanna fuck me? Do you want a relationship with me? Are you in love with me?"

Fornell shrugged.

"Tobias I'm not even sure if this is flirting. It could just be some weird- whatever."

Laughing, Fornell shook his head. "He really does have your Spidey senses all fucked up if you can't even tell if he's flirting with you."

"It's Tony!" Gibbs didn't have any other way to explain it. It was Tony. His Senior Field Agent, his friend, his right hand man.

"And if it wasn't him, if it was just some man you'd met would you think was flirting?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah."

"Then I'd say he's probably flirting." Fornell finished his drink then poured them both another. "Question now is, what are you going to do about it?"

Gibbs didn't have an answer to that question.

Putting his elbows on the table, Fornell gave Gibbs a questioning look. "You would really turn him down if all he wanted was a one-time fuck?"

Taking a sip of his drink, Gibbs nodded.

Fornell shook his head. "Please tell me it's because of your feelings for him and not that damn rule of yours about not dating coworkers."

"It's a little of both." Gibbs stared at the amber liquid in his cup. "Could you work with someone you fucked, when you wanted more and they didn't?"

Fornell chuckled. "I don't know, if they was good looking enough...I think I'd learn to live with it, just for the fun."

Gibbs eyebrow raised. "Are you saying Tony's good looking enough that I should just fuck him and be thankful for the experience?"

"I'm just saying-" Fornell shrugged. "How often does a hot piece of ass come along like that and wanna let you take a ride?"

"Something you wanna tell me Tobias?"

Seeing the jealousy starting to simmer in Gibbs' eyes, Fornell rolled his eyes. "Jethro, men not my thing, plus do I look that stupid? I can appreciate that the man is good looking, but I know better than to tread on your territory. Been there done that."

"You're a horny old man Tobias." Gibbs chuckled.

"Hello! Don't make this about me." Fornell balked. "We're talking about _your_ Italian Stallion wanting to ride the Great White."

With a roll of his eyes, Gibbs tried to move the conversation along. "We'll see what happens tomorrow at lunch."

"You're having lunch together?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"The Director's office."

Fornell looked at Gibbs a moment and then broke out laughing. "Lotta hard surfaces to use in that office."

"Jesus Tobias, get your mind out of the gutter for two seconds!"

"Okay." Fornell reined in his laughter and cleared his throat. "But just because you think it's a harmless boss/employee lunch doesn't mean DiNozzo is seeing it that way."

"If Tony is flirting, he won't push it too far at work."

"Even when you're in the Director's office, a room that can be completely locked down from the inside?" Fornell wiggled his eyebrows.

"No." Gibbs paused, seeing Fornell's eyebrows still raised. "I hope not."

"Afraid you won't be able to control yourself if he pushes you?"

"I'll be just fine."

Fornell snickered. "I know you'll be fine, but will you be able to not take him over the table, the desk, or on the couch?"

"What part of 'I don't just wanna fuck him don't you get?'"

Again, Fornell leaned forward. "The part where the head between your legs takes over and your mind forgets everything except wanting him bent over, spread eagle with your cock up his ass."

"TOBIAS!" Gibbs yelled.

"Hey, contrary to popular belief you are just a human man and sexual desire can be an overpowering thing." Fornell smirked. "You've been married four times, divorced three. You obviously didn't think with the head on your shoulder's ever time or you'd still be married to ex-wife number one!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for enjoying the story and for all the wonderful reviews, means so much :)_

_To Srienia my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome, amazing, just super._

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts.. It means so much to me._

_**###########**_

Moving his neck from side to side, Gibbs tried to work out the kinks from falling asleep in the living room chair. Fornell had passed out on the couch and he'd been too lazy to go upstairs to bed. As much as he hated meetings, like those he sat through most of the day yesterday, he hated paperwork just as much. He was only doing paperwork because he was trying to avoid running into Tony. A private controlled environment was what Gibbs wanted for their exchange today. After what he'd overheard this morning, he had even more questions. Seemed Tony had been having a lot of conversations with men throughout NCIS. Men that people knew were interested in Tony or had been at one time. Then he finds out Tony left with Dorneget last night, headed to a bar. And everyone, even Gibbs, knew Dorneget had a major crush on Tony.

What the hell was Tony up to? Maybe Tony had decided to drop the skirt chasing playboy facad at work. If that was the case, fine, but what the hell kinda game was Tony playing with him? He'd never given anyone, including Tony, any hint that he had feelings for his Senior Field Agent. Well, at least he didn't think he had. He ran his hands down his face. No, there was no way he'd given Tony any reason to think there was more than friendship between them. Even when they were alone in the basement, he kept his distance, never an odd glance or slight touch. He was too cautious for that. Plus he was a master of hiding his feelings, he'd had countless years of practice. There was something else behind Tony's sudden interest in him. Maybe it was a bet, or maybe he was right and Tony was just looking for a one night stand. Tony wasn't exactly the relationship kinda guy, but then neither was he. Still, he didn't want to be one of Tony's conquests.

Pushing the chair away from the desk, he got up and headed out the door.

Pamela looked up as Gibbs walked out.

"Coffee." He said heading towards the elevator.

* * *

Standing at the coffee stand, Gibbs waited behind the two people in front of him and glanced at his watch, when he felt the body press against him from behind, the hand touch his hip. He was about to physically remove the offending appendage when he heard the words whispered against his ear.

"You spoiled my plan."

"And what plan was that?" Gibbs asked trying to ignore the closeness of the man.

"Sneaking past Pamela to barge in and bring you a coffee." Tony stepped back removing his hand from Gibbs' hip.

Gibbs turned around and was met by Tony's smiling face.

"I could still buy you a coffee." Tony said tipping his head towards the coffee stand.

Turning back around, the two people ahead of Gibbs were gone. Stepping up, Gibbs ordered two coffees, one black, the other with hazelnut. He paid for the coffees, picked up his own and stepped aside.

"Thanks." Tony picked up the other coffee and took a sip, stepping aside with Gibbs.

Starting back towards the NCIS building, Gibbs didn't even look back to see if Tony was following. He knew Tony would.

"We still on for lunch?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said taking a sip of coffee. "If you want."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Thought you might have changed your mind."

Tony stopped in mid step. Why would Gibbs think he had changed his mind? Gibbs had made the lunch offer late last night, what could have changed from then till this morning?

Sensing that Tony had stopped, Gibbs paused and looked back at Tony. The younger man had a look of confusion and contemplation on his face.

"Okay what did I do between last night when you left and now to make you think I would change my mind?" Tony furrowed his brow. "I haven't even seen you since last night."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

Tony's eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth dropped, then he laughed. "You heard I left here with Dorneget last night!" It wasn't a question, it was the only thing that could have possible made Gibbs think he would rethink lunch. "Are you jealous?"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs turned back around and started towards the building again.

"Oh come on." Tony hurried to catch up to Gibbs. "Since when did you start listening to office gossip?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

"We went and had a drink, some appetizers, that was all." Was Gibbs really jealous of Dorneget? "I drove him home afterwards because his car is in the shop. Dropped him off, never even got out of the car."

"None of my business."

"It evidently bothers you, if you think I would cancel lunch." Tony chuckled. "Please, me and Dorneget!"

Reaching the door to NCIS, Gibbs walked in Tony on his heels.

"We're friends, that's all." Tony said as Gibbs reached the elevator and hit the button.

"Again, none of my business."

The elevator opened and they both stepped inside.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' upper arm as the door closed.

Glaring at the hand on his arm for a moment, Gibbs then looked up into the green eyes.

"Dorneget is a friend, that's all." Tony stressed.

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm not interested in Dorneget." Releasing Gibbs' arm, Tony stepped back as the elevator opened. "I like older men." He said as he stepped off the elevator and headed into the bullpen.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs stepped off a moment later and made his way up the stairs to his office.

* * *

She punched him for the third time in ten minutes.

"Stop!" Tony hissed, rubbing his left arm.

"Then stop looking at your watch." Abby smirked. "Staring at it isn't going to make the time go any faster. It's like a watched pot never boils."

Tony blew out a long breath flapping his lips. "The waiting is killing me."

"I've never seen you so anxious and nervous over a lunch date."

"It's not a date."

"Whatever it is." Abby turned around from her computer and stared at Tony. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I left here last night with Dorneget."

"Really?" Abby smirked.

He punched her arm. "Not like that. We went and had a drink."

"So what's the big deal?" She said rubbing her arm.

"Gibbs found out, asked me about it."

"Oohhh was he all jealous?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Kinda, I mean it seemed like he was, but I don't know." Tony wasn't sure if it was jealousy, concern or annoyance. "I've never really seen Gibbs jealous, especially not when it comes to me."

"What about when you were dating EJ? Maybe he was jealous more than mad about you breaking rule twelve."

"No, he was definitely pissed, believe me." Tony shook his head. "Although, he was definitely right about EJ."

"Still, part of the anger could have been jealousy." She grinned. "Someone moving in on my man."

"Come on, Gibbs has never even shown a hint of jealousy over all the women I've dated."

Abby held up her hands. "Oh, maybe it's because Ned's a guy!"

"Gibbs knows I've dated guys, not like he thinks he's the first."

"But you've been flirting with him, so maybe he's taking you going out with another man as some kind of betrayal."

Tony groaned dropping his head back. "Maybe I should just cancel."

"NO!" She snapped grabbing Tony by both arms.

He looked up at her.

"You go in there and make sure he knows he's the one you want!"

"Lunch in the Director's office, alone, I might totally lose it."

"Really?" Abby smirked. "There are a lot of flat surfaces in there to have a good time on."

"That's not what I meant!" The girl had no filter from her brain to her mouth.

"Oh, so you didn't think about him taking you on that long hard table?" Abby's eyebrows went up.

"STOP!" Tony ripped at his hair. "You are not helping."

"Well offering yourself on the table would definitely prove he's the one you want." Abby smirked.

He rolled his eyes.

"Now go." She spun him around. "It's time." She shoved him towards the door.

* * *

He smelled the nostril searing curry sauce long before he reached Pamela's desk.

"Pamela." Tony smiled at the Director's Assistant.

"Tony." She smiled back. "Go right in."

"Thanks." Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. Gibbs was sitting in the middle of the couch pulling containers out of a paper bag from the familiar restaurant."Bua Thai."

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he glanced up. "Don't worry I got you Pad Pak."

"Thank God." Tony chuckled closing the door. He didn't mind hot, but Gibbs like his food nuclear.

"Also got some Kao Pad."

"Great." Tony tossed the files he was holding on the table and rubbed his hands together.

Gibbs waited for Tony to sit down. The first test, where would Tony chose to sit? He had purposely sat in the middle of the couch to see if Tony would sit beside him. Without any thought, Tony sat down in the chair at the end of the coffee table. _Interesting._ Gibbs thought, that wasn't what he expected. Maybe their conversation earlier had made Tony decide to back off.

"Having a little better day today?" Tony asked before shoving a bit of food in his mouth.

Gibbs shrugged. "Paperwork." He mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"You second favorite thing." Tony chuckled.

"Looks like you were doing the same." Gibbs glanced over at the files on the table.

"Sorta." Tony picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Had a couple questions on the mileage reimbursement."

"Okay."

"Do you remember the first time we ordered from Bua Thai." Tony smirked. "I ordered that curry dish."

"Panang Gai."

"Yeah." Tony laughed. "I thought my head was gonna explode."

"Your whole head was cherry red." Gibbs laughed. "Even your ears were sweating."

Tony dropped his fork on the table and fell back in the chair clutching his stomach. "I thought someone cooked me from the inside out."

"You looked like it." Still laughing, Gibbs took another bite. "You told me you could take the heat, that's why I ordered it for you."

"I can take the heat, not nuclear radiation." Tony smiled as Gibbs laughed again. "You should laugh more."

The laughter faded into a soft smile. "Yeah, I probably should." Not a lot of people could make Gibbs laugh and no one made him laugh like Tony.

"My eyes are burning just from the smell of the curry from your food." Tony's laughter started to calm and he leaned forward picking up his fork again.

Gibbs grinned and stuck his fork in a piece of beef from his container. "Here." He held it out to Tony. "This will make me laugh."

Tony's eyebrows went up.

"It's not that bad."

"Right. That's why your forehead is sweating." Tony laughed again.

"Fine." Gibbs went to take the bite, when Tony grabbed his wrist. He willed his pulse not to quicken as Tony pulled his hand towards his mouth and took the bite. Tony let go of Gibbs' wrist as he chewed. He smirked, waiting for a reaction as Tony chewed the piece of meat then swallowed.

"You're right, it's not that ba-" Tony's mouth fell open and he stuck his tongue out. Grabbing the glass of water on the coffee table, he gulped down a mouthful. Coughing, he shook his head.

"How do you eat that without even blinking?"

"Used to it." Gibbs grinned.

Clearing his throat, Tony shook his head. "The things I will do to entertain you."

Gibbs right eyebrow went up. Okay, Tony was definitely not backing off. This was going to be a verbal assault, he could handle that, probably better than Tony making a physical assault.

With a grin, Tony took another forkful of food.

"The heat's good for you, helps with the metabolism."

"Is that your polite way of saying I need help with my metabolism?" Tony asked.

Gibbs' looked at his food pushing it around with his fork. "No." He gazed up staring into the green eyes before him. "Definitely not."

Tony felt as if he'd taken another bite of the spicy meat, his body flushed with the fiery heat of Gibbs' gaze. "Is that your secret to how you stay so fit?"

"Not as fit as I used to be."

"Please." Tony scoffed. "You haven't aged since I started here. You look even better than when I started actually."

"That so?"

Gibbs' eyes searched Tony's and he was immediately captivated by the stare.

"Absolutely." Tony said, refusing to look away, wanting nothing more than to get lost in those eyes forever.

It was Gibbs who that finally looked away. "Well, we keep having lunch like this, that might change."

"You'll just have to find some rigorous physical activity that you enjoy to work off the extra calories." Tony smirked, Gibbs intense gaze having given him added confidence. "Anything come to mind?"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs shifted on the couch. "A few things."

Tony pushed his fork around in his food. "Anything I might be able to help you with?" There was a long pause as Tony just smile. "A sparring partner, jogging partner, something like that. Or maybe grappling"

"I'll let you know." The words came out softer than Gibbs had intended as his mind raced with possibilities. Maybe a physical attack would have been better, at least then he could have moved to avoid Tony's touch. There was no way to avoid the sexual innuendos Tony was blatantly offering.

"Ready to look over the mileage reimbursement?" Tony asked, that soft reply telling him there was definitely more than platonic thoughts racing through Gibbs' mind.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Sure." He pushed his almost empty container to the middle of the table, he knew exactly where this was leading. Tony had decided it was time for the physical assault. Question was, how was he going to handle Tony's actions. Part of him wanted to end it before it began, but the larger part of him wanted to know how far Tony was going to push.

Jumping up, Tony grabbed the files from the table, then sat down on the couch to the left of Gibbs. Dropping the folder to the table, he opened the top one. "This here." He pointed to a line on the report. "Is that reimbursable?"

Reading the explanation, Gibbs shrugged. "Yeah. If they have a problem with it they will-" He paused when he felt Tony's knee touched his. "They'll verify it if they need to."

"Okay." Hiding his smile, Tony's eyes followed his fingertip down the page until he stopped at another entry. "This one?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, if she wants reimbursement for that, it's gonna have to be reworded."

"Alright, I'll talk to her about it."

Gibbs body tensed as Tony's hand landed on his thigh when the younger man reached across for his glass of water. Inhaling deeply, he took in the citrusy, spicy scent of Tony's cologne. After all these years he still didn't know what the scent was, but he knew it as Tony and could always tell when Tony was close.

Taking a sip of the water, Tony's hand left Gibbs' thigh, then he put the glass down and closed the file flipping to the next. "Overtime report."

Gibbs glanced at the report, then signed it. "It will be higher next week with me still playing director."

"Yeah, I know." Tony let his hand fall to Gibbs' thigh again, this time further away from his knee. Gibbs' body didn't tense, in fact Tony could have sworn Gibbs slid forward slightly. He tossed the file aside and opened the next one. "The Walton case, everything's finished up and the evidence was transferred to the FBI this morning."

"Good." Gibbs tried to ignore the hand that still lingered on his thigh as he signed off again.

Turning to the next file, Tony's hand slid down to Gibbs' knee, then left Gibbs all together. "Incident report."

Skimming down the report, Gibbs signed off.

"I think that's it for now." Tony closed the file and gathered them all together again.

"Ziva and McGee?" Gibbs asked, tossing the pen down on the coffee table.

"McGee's working with Abby on Salent's case, a cyber crime. Ziva's at the gun range." Tony looked at his watch. "She should be back in about an hour."

"Thanks for handling all this." Gibbs eyes gazed into sparkling green.

"It's my job." Tony smiled. It was his job as Senior Field Agent to handle things when Gibbs played director. "I always have your six. Anything else you need...anything at all?"

Oh there were so many things that ran through Gibbs' head, but none of it having to do with the job. He shook his head. "No."

Tony shrugged a look of disappointment on his face. "Okay, just let me know if you change your mind." Standing up, he held out the files. "Should I just leave these on your desk?"

Gibbs nodded.

Walking to the front of the desk, Tony stood there a moment, a familiar fantasy flashing across his mind. He plopped the files down on the desk and turned around leaning back against the desk. "I guess I should get back to down to the bullpen."

Another nod.

"Thanks for lunch." Tony smiled making his way to the door, his fingers had just touched the door handle when he felt the hand grasp his upper arm. Turning around, Tony was greeted by the intense steely blue gaze.

"There is something I need from you."

"What?" Tony whispered.

"Tell me what the hell is going on?" Gibbs' grip on Tony's arm tightened.

"With what?" Tony asked trying to act innocent and confused as to what Gibbs could possible mean.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed into that famous glare. "You know what! The innuendos, the not so subtle touches, the coy looks and smiles."

"Do you really have to ask?" Tony's eyes glanced at Gibbs' lips then back up to his eyes.

"Don't do this." Gibbs growled through clenched teeth, jerking Tony's arm.

The color drained from Tony's face as the panic settled in his chest making it hard to breath. _Gibbs didn't want this._ Oh God, it had all been a mistake, a horrible mistake that he was about to pay for. If he was lucky he'd keep his job, but he'd probably lose their friendship.

Resting his forehead against Tony's, Gibbs sighed. "Don't do this to me...unless there are real feelings behind it." He paused. "Because I can't do some casual fling with you."

Tony took a sharp breath, the air rushing back into his starving lungs.

"You need to think about this, make sure this is what you want." Gibbs closed his eyes. Even though he wanted nothing more than to give in right now, take Tony right against the door, he needed to know where Tony's head was with this. He pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead, then opened his eyes.

Tony was about to speak and Gibbs shook his head.

"Really think about it and the consequences."

Slowly, Tony nodded.

Letting go of Tony's arm, Gibbs stepped back, and took a deep breath. "Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind and take you against the damn door." He walked away, sitting down behind the desk, needing some physical barrier between them. Grabbing a folder from the stack he had been working on earlier, Gibbs started reading a report. A second later he heard the door open and close. Leaning back in the chair, he blew out a long breath as he ran his hands down his face. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Gibbs did everything possible to finish up on time, but it was after five-thirty when he finally walked out of the office to head home. He actually expected Tony to be sitting in the bullpen as if waiting for him, but the bullpen was empty. It was Friday night, everyone always rushed out right at five. It was probably better this way, he really did want Tony to consider everything, especially the consequences of them crossing this line. They both would have to admit a lot of things they had hidden from their friends and family, and although he was more than willing to do that, he wasn't sure Tony was. Hell, he still didn't know if Tony wanted more than sex. Home, that's what he needed right now. Change, grab a beer, and work on the project he'd started a few days ago. At least it would keep his mind occupied and his hands busy. Then maybe order a pizza or Chinese as a late dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the continued review. So glad everyone is enjoying the story, means so much :)_

_To Srienia my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome, amazing, just super._

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined recently and those that have been there from the beginning._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

**##########**

"Gibbs?" He called out, walking into the house. No reply. He made his way into the kitchen, surprised to see the basement door closed. That meant Gibbs wasn't work down there. Then the open back door caught his attention. The screen door was closed, letting in a cool breeze. He glanced out, but didn't see anyone. Pushing the door open he stepped out and heard the bang of a hammer on wood. Looking toward the sound, he took a left turn off the patio and saw Gibbs.

Gibbs was by the back wall of the garage, on his knees, hammering a two by four against two others, completing a rectangle of wood setting in the ground. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, spots of dried dirt all over both.

Sensing the presence and then smelling the familiar fragrance, Gibbs looked up at the man standing a few steps away.

"Hey." Tony smiled.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded, wiping his brow on the shoulder of his t-shirt. Tony was still in the suit he'd worn to work, evidently Tony hadn't gone home.

"Setting the foundation for something?"

"A shed." Gibbs said as he glanced at his work, then back at Tony. "Didn't expect to see you tonight." He brushed his hands together removing some of the dirt.

Reining in his nerves, Tony walked over and leaned back against the wall of the garage and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I need to say a few things to you."

Staying on his knees, Gibbs sat back on his heels and looked up at Tony. "Okay."

Tony scuffed his foot back and forth, staring at the ground, trying to recall the words he had worked on all the way over here. Words that would explain everything, in a way that made everything clear, but everything he'd practiced in the car seemed trivial, petty, and completely insignificant.

Taking Tony's silence as the decision to want to end this before it even started, Gibbs let out a sad breath. "Tony, it's fine. Forget about it, we'll move on and nothing has to change."

"I didn't start this so everything could stay the same." Tony shook his head. "I started this because I wanted to know if you had feelings for me, something more than friendship."

"Okay."

"And I wouldn't have pushed this if I didn't have feelings for you." Tony paused again searching for the right words. He looked at the ground, then chuckled nervously. "I've had so many fantasies about you, I've lost count. I know that sounds like a line or that it's just about sex, but-" He blew out a long breath then rubbed his forehead. "I don't know the right way to say this."

Standing up, Gibbs stood before Tony. "There's no right way to say how you feel. Just tell me the truth."

Tony nodded. Looking Gibbs straight in the eyes, he spoke from the heart. "I care about you and God do I want you. But I think-I think your feelings are deeper, love maybe and I'm not there...yet."

Gibbs expression never changed, he just listened.

"I never even considered you could have feelings for me, let alone be in love with me, so-" Tony chewed at his bottom lip. "Falling in love with you never crossed my mind. You were just a fantasy."

So what did make Tony consider him a possibility all of a sudden? That was one of the many questions running through Gibbs' mind.

"I don't want a casual fling with you." Tony moistened his dry lips. "I want to move our relationship forward and see what happens, but I want you to understand where I'm at."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay."

Tony waited and waited, then threw up his hands. "Is that all you're gonna say? Just okay? No I-"

Gibbs' lips crashed down on Tony's swallowing the rest of the rant. His hands pressed against Tony's hips, pinning the younger man against the garage wall, bodies flush.

For a second Tony did nothing, too stunned to even breath...his lips were the first to respond, moved by the deep persistence of Gibbs' lips against his. Then his hands clutched at the sides of Gibbs' shirt. Finally the kiss registered in his mind and he completely surrendered. It was nothing like he'd expected their first kiss to be. He'd assumed it would be all angry, fire and passion as they ripped each other's clothes off. This was nothing but pure emotion, expressing the intense desire that already existed between them, but had gone unacknowledged for so long. It was meant to entice, to show him all the wonders that were yet to come.

Tony heard a whimper of need and realized it was coming from him, a nonverbal attempt to express his desire for more. It worked, Gibbs' lips instantly traveled from his lips down his jaw to his neck. Eyes closed, his mouth fell open as he took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the man kissing him. The strong smell of the earth Gibbs had been working in, the sweaty natural musk, with a hint of sawdust and old spice. He groaned. There was just something sexy about a sweaty dirt covered man.

Drawing back, Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Tony's mouth opened as if to speak, then suddenly closed.

"Nothing to say?"

Tony shook his head still unable to make the connection between his brain and his mouth.

"That good huh?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony smacked Gibbs' chest making the older man laugh. "Ass!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Gibbs' smiled. "Hungry?"

Shaking his head, Tony sighed. "Kissing me like that then just "are you hungry?""

"Is there something else I'm supposed to say?"

"Guess not." Tony's gaze landed on Gibbs' chest as he picked at Gibbs' t-shirt.

"Tony." Placing a finger under Tony's check, Gibbs drew Tony's eyes back up.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tony didn't want or expect to hear Gibbs say he was in love, but he felt like he needed to hear something.

Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs captured Tony's gaze. "I think my earlier actions today said a lot."

Tony nodded, his fingers brushing against the side of Gibbs' neck. "I especially enjoyed the whole 'get out before I change my mind and take you against the damn door.'"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, well as someone reminded me, I am a man and sometimes I think with the wrong head."

"Really?" Tony glanced down towards Gibbs' crotch then back up. "So little Gibbs was behind that comment?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "Little Gibbs?"

Tony grinned. "Well, it's merely an expression and since I don't have sufficient information on the exact size of-"

The sentence stopped and Tony's mouth dropped open when Gibbs took Tony's hand and placed it on the bulge in his jeans.

Squeezing Gibbs' hard cock, Tony sighed breathlessly. "Okay, so um." Tony licked his lips. "I take back the 'little Gibbs' statement. Seriously...Jesus Gibbs!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and brought Tony's hand up to his chest.

"That hard from just a kiss?" Tony fought the urge to pull his hand from Gibbs' and put it back on Gibbs' cock.

"I've been waiting a long time for that kiss." Gibbs let out a long slow breath as he leered down Tony's body. "A very long time."

"Did it live up to your expectations?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked. "And then some."

"You know you're really sexy covered in dirt."

Looking down at himself, Gibbs chuckled. He'd been so caught up in needing to kiss Tony, he'd forgotten he was covered in dirt. "Glad you think so."

"I do." Tony sighed. "Very sexy."

"Think I got some on your jacket." Gibbs brushed at the front of Tony's jacket.

"I don't care."

"Really." Gibbs glanced at the suit jacket. "Isn't this Fergami or something?"

"Ferragamo." Tony laughed. "No, and even if it was, that's what I have a dry cleaner for."

"You have some clothes in the bottom drawer in the bedroom."

"Still." Tony sounded surprised. "I thought I finally took all of that?"

"I keep finding more." Gibbs smiled. "Now, I'm hungry. Pizza, Chinese, or Tommy's Dinner deliveries burgers."

"Pizza sounds good."

"You order." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss. "I'll shower. Wallet's on the table."

* * *

Pizza ordered, Tony went upstairs to grab the spare clothes. Walking into the master bedroom, he sloughed off his jacket then unbuttoned his shirt and laid both on the bed. Pulling out the bottom drawer he found a red Ohio State t-shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. As he closed the drawer he heard the water running and his eyes settled on the bathroom door that had been left halfway open. He took the few steps to the door and paused. The almost sheer white shower curtain gave him a perfect view of Gibbs' silhouette. It was erotic in its simplicity. Seeing, but not actually seeing Gibbs' naked body, a body he desperately wanted to see and explore.

Without thought, Tony's hand caressed across his bare stomach, fingers skimming the waist of his pants. His cock was already hard and his mind was running a continuous loop of all the fantasies he'd had about the man behind the shower curtain. He didn't even realize his hand was rubbing his cock, when the fantasy of them on Gibbs' kitchen table flashed across his mind. His breathing grew shallow as his hand continued to massage his cock, he wanted to come, to relieve the pent up sexual frustration that had been within him since this began.

It was the sound of the water shutting off that pulled Tony out of his self induced fantasy. He jumped back, away from the door, stumbling against the bed and just managing to right himself before he'd have fallen flat on his back.

Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another. He paused when he saw Tony standing by the bed shirtless, a t-shirt in his hand.

"You found the clothes?"

"Yeah. I should get down stairs." Tony managed to stammer. "Pizza should be here soon."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Tony smiled willing himself to walk, not run from the room. It wasn't until he placed both feet on the downstairs floor that he took a breath. _What the hell are you doing?_ He head slapped himself. _Get it together!_

There was a knock at the door and Tony jumped, then chuckled and shook his head. Grabbing Gibbs' wallet from the table, he opened the door.

"Hey Tony." The delivery guy smiled. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Been busy." Tony said as he took the money from Gibbs' wallet and handed it to the guy. He knew exactly what it cost, they order the same thing, every time. "Here you go. Keep the change."

"Thanks." The man smiled. "Have a good one."

"Hopefully." Tony mumbled as he shut the door. Putting the pizza on the coffee table, he went to the kitchen grabbed the paper plates and a couple beers.

"Smells good." Gibbs smiled suddenly standing by the couch.

Tony looked over. "Yeah." Not surprising Gibbs was in jeans and a t-shirt again. "Beer okay or you thinking a Bourbon?"

"Beer's good." Gibbs sat down on the couch and flipped open the pizza box. He took a slice of pizza and shoved the end in his mouth taking a big bite.

Grinning, Tony dropped down next to Gibbs. "Hungry?"

Gibbs nodded as he finished the bit and took another.

"I don't care how hungry you are." Tony smirked. "I get the last piece."

"We'll see about that."

Tony laughed. "Oh no, I always get the last piece, you know that!"

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll see."

"Is this gonna be our first fight?" Tony grinned.

"I've had fights over less." Gibbs chuckled.

"Is that how this is gonna go?" Tony gave Gibbs a sideways glance. "You're gonna pick fights with me over all the trivial things?"

"The last piece of pizza is not trivial." Gibbs said it with conviction.

Putting on his best pouty face, Tony sighed. "You always let me have the last piece."

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "You gonna use that pouty face to get your way all the time?"

"Maybe? Is it working?" Tony added the sad puppy dog eyes.

"I haven't decided yet." Gibbs said as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Just wait, it will work." Tony said with a cocky air.

* * *

They talked and laughed, until they had reached the last piece of pizza. Gibbs leaned back on the couch and took a swig of his second beer.

Nonchalantly, Tony reached in, took the last piece, and took a quick bite.

"Wanna another beer?" Gibbs asked, picking up the empty box and beer bottles and heading into the kitchen.

Swallowing his bite, Tony cleared his throat. "Um, probably shouldn't." He didn't want to assume he was staying, never good to assume with Gibbs.

"It's late." Gibbs said from the kitchen. "You can stay if you want."

"Okay."

Gibbs tossed the beer bottles in the trash and the empty box on the counter. When he turned around and stepped towards the fridge, Tony was leaning against the fridge door.

"Then I'll take another beer."

Drawn to the man before him, Gibbs took two steps and stood just inches from Tony.

Tony's eyes captured Gibbs' as he brushed a finger down Gibbs' jaw line before lightly brushing his lips against Gibbs'.

Gibbs licked his lips as Tony drew back.

A moment later, Tony grabbed the middle of Gibbs' shirt and attacked the older man's mouth. One hand around Gibbs' neck, the other around his waist, and he crushed their bodies together.

Gibbs gave in willingly to the assault, knowing this was Tony's turn to show him the emotion behind what he was feeling, just as he had earlier outside. Tony's kiss tasted of raw desire and need, a fury of hunger that Gibbs had never experienced before, a hunger directed entirely at him. Not that there wasn't something deeper, there... tenderness, devotion, and a sense of belonging, as if this was right where Tony was always meant to be. And Gibbs wanted to do everything possible to make sure Tony always felt like with him, in his arms, was where Tony belonged.

Tony slipped a knee between Gibbs' legs, rubbing back and forth as he rocked his hips forward.

Growling, Gibbs' arms encircled Tony's waist lost in the overwhelming power of Tony's kiss. He never wanted it to end, he would have stayed there forever in that kiss if Tony wanted.

Lazily, Tony let their lips part, holding on as long as possible.

Letting out a contented sigh, Gibbs looked at Tony. "I could use something stronger than a beer."

That wasn't exactly what Tony expected to hear.

"You get the glasses, I'll get the bottle."

* * *

"So why a shed?" Tony asked sitting at one end of the couch, Gibbs on the other, his feet resting comfortably across Gibbs' thighs.

Gibbs shrugged. "Something to do, used to have a small one before." He took a swig of Bourbon. "Diane got that one in the divorce."

Tony looked baffled. "Why did she want a shed?"

"She wanted everything." Gibbs sighed "Pretty much got it too."

"There's this thing, it's called a prenup." Tony snickered. "Might wanna think about that next time."

Staring at Tony, Gibbs smirked. "That so?"

Tony's mouth dropped open as he realized the implication of his statement.

"Looking for a sugar daddy are you?" Gibbs asked.

Putting his hands up, Tony shook his head in shock. "You using the phrase sugar daddy and applying it to us is wrong in_ sooo_ many ways."

"You did say you were eye candy?" Gibbs snickered. "Do I have to shower you with gifts for the mere pleasure of having you as eye candy?"

"Is that all I am to you?" Tony grinned. "Some sexy piece of meat, here for you to ogle?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"HEY!" Tony reached behind the couch and grabbed the pillow tossing it at Gibbs' head.

Gibbs caught it and shoved it down beside him on the couch.

Jumping towards the end of the couch, Tony tried to reach across Gibbs and grab the pillow only to have both his wrist seized and held tightly. Standing there on his knees next to Gibbs, Tony felt the heat of the touch surge throughout his body as another fantasy he'd had flashed through his mind. The one of Gibbs grabbing him, throwing him on the bed, tying him up and doing every unspeakable thing possible to him.

Gibbs released Tony's wrist. "It's late."

"Is that your way of saying it's time to go to bed?"

Gibbs nodded. "Go on up."

Standing up Tony, walked towards the stairs, he stopped on the second step and looked back. Gibbs was pulling the blanket out from behind the couch. He walked back towards the living room stopping before stepping in. "I'm sleeping alone upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"We can just sleep." Although, all Tony really wanted was Gibbs to take him upstairs and make love to him all night, he would settle for sharing a bed, at least tonight.

"We could."

"I won't push." Tony said it with more resolve then he actually had.

"I know."

"Or is that what you want?" Tony took a step towards Gibbs. "Do you want me to be the one to push, to make you take it to the next step?"

"That's not what I want."

"Okay, then what do you want?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"If you wanna take it slow, then say it."

"I wanna take it slow."

Tony cocked his head, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Gibbs. "You're lying." It was the first time he had ever heard the slight crack in Gibbs' voice and he knew.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"You've never lied to me." Closing the distance between them, Tony sighed. "Why are you starting now?"

"Tony." The name was barely a whisper.

"Why lie about wanting to take it slow?" Tony shook his head. "Afraid I'll think less of you because you just can't resist me?"

Gibbs let out a huff of air. "Hardly."

"Then what is it?" Tony asked.

"Jesus Tony, this all just happened today!" Gibbs voice was raised and full of annoyance. "Maybe, I'd like a little time to process it all before I jump into bed with you."

The tone in Gibbs' voice made Tony take a step back. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs calmed his voice. "Tony, you know how I feel-"

"No, actually I don't." It was Tony's turn to show his annoyance. "I told you how I felt and all you said was you made it clear earlier, but you didn't. You don't want a casual fling, I get that. How you feel about any of this, even about what I told you I was feeling, I have no clue. You're dancing around saying or admitting anything to do with feelings and I don't get it."

Gibbs didn't say a word.

"You kiss me like you couldn't get enough, like you wanted so much more, then you back away. We eat. I kiss you, try to show you how much I want you and you back away again. Excuse me if I'm a little confused."

"So what, you expected me to just jump into bed with you?"

Tony grabbed his hair with both hands and growled. "Damn it Gibbs, that's not what this is about! It's about you opening your goddamn mouth and telling me how you feel."

Again silence.

Shaking his head Tony chuckled. "Is it really that hard to tell me? I'm not asking you for some big declaration of love. I just wanna know something anything. I was honest with you, be honest with me!"

For some reason Gibbs still couldn't bring himself to speak.

Tony released a defeated sigh. "Fine. I don't wanna argue about this anymore, I'm going home."

"I don't want you driving."

"Not really your call to make." Tony shrugged it off. "I'm okay. I'm gonna grab my shirt and jacket from upstairs."

Gibbs watched as Tony hurried up the steps, then dropped his head back. "Damn it!" This was the part of relationships that he sucked at, talking, emotions and with Tony the emotion was amplified tenfold. There were questions he had, but wasn't sure he wanted to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews, hope everyone continues to enjoy the story :)_

_To Srienia my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome!_

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined recently and those that have been there from the beginning._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

**##########**

Snatching his jacket and shirt up from the bed, Tony spun around and walked right into Gibbs. He took a step back and his legs made contact with the night stand. His hands dropped down and clutched at the edge.

Gibbs had come up here with the intention of talking, asking Tony all the questions that were plaguing him. But now, seeing Tony by the bed, trapped like some scared animal against the night stand, he suddenly couldn't remember a single question. Now the only thing he could think of was having Tony, the man he had wanted for years. He took a step closer.

"You're not going anywhere." Taking the shirt and jacket from Tony's hands, Gibbs tossed them across the room. His hands tugged at the buckle on Tony's belt. "I wanted to take you the minute you walked into the back yard." Sliding the belt from around Tony's waist, he dropped it to the floor.

"Why didn't you?" Tony whispered as his body instantly responded to the touch.

Gibbs' fingers slipped the button free on Tony's pants. "I wanted to know exactly how you felt first."

Tony stared at the man "Now you know." The zipper on Tony's pants slid down slowly over his hard cock causing him to moan.

Pushing up Tony's t-shirt, Gibbs' hands skimmed over the taut stomach and he felt Tony's body shiver under his hands. "I knew you were there."

Moistening his parched lips, Tony glanced away then back.

"Watching me in the shower... rubbing yourself." Gibbs' hand drifted down and massaged Tony's cock over the fabric of his slacks. "Did you want it to be my hand?"

"Yes." Clutching at the front of Gibbs' shirt, Tony tried to maintain control.

"I almost jacked off in the shower, wanted you to watch me." Dipping forward, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's ear. "Would you have liked that?"

Taking a sharp breath, Tony whimpered. "God, yes."

"When I walked out I wanted to throw you on the bed and take you over, and over, and over again." Nudging Tony's pants open further, Gibbs' fingers slipped inside and brushed over Tony's bare cock.

"Gibbs!" Tony pleaded, his hands clawing at Gibbs' chest through the shirt.

"You wanna know how I feel?" Gibbs nibbled at Tony's earlobe as his hand squeezed and rubbed Tony's hard cock. "I love you, have for years. I can't be around you without thinking about all the ways and places I wanna make love to you."

Tony pressed hard against Gibbs' hand.

"I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with you, because I knew-" Gibbs pulled out Tony's cock and started making long slow strokes over its length. "Knew I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"Please!" Tony begged, his body trembling. "Gibbs, please!"

"I want you to much to be that close and not have you." Gibbs growled as his hand reached the head of Tony's cock and he let his thumb rub over the head. "Want every piece of you and I will never get enough."

Tony's eyes closed as he lunged into Gibbs' hand.

"I will have you in every way possible." Gibbs nibbled at Tony's neck. "And you will beg me to do it all over again."

Throwing his head back, a primal scream ripped from deep inside Tony as he came. His body convulsed and his knees gave out as he fell against the firmness of Gibbs' stable body.

Gently laying Tony down on the bed, Gibbs made his way to the bathroom, washed his hands and returned with a wet cloth. He cleaned Tony, then tossed the wash cloth into the hamper. Climbing onto the bed and over Tony's prone body, Gibbs tugged Tony's slacks down without any resistance and tossed them aside with the rest of Tony's clothes.

Opening his eyes, Tony's green eyes met blue and he smiled. "You are so over dressed." His fingers worked the buckle on Gibbs' belt free, then the button.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Gibbs dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

Seeing Gibbs' bare chest, Tony rose up and attacked the flesh with his lips, his hands clutching at Gibbs' back.

Gibbs' head dropped back, his hand landing on the back of Tony's head following the movements across his chest. "Tony." Gibbs moaned as warm lips explored every inch of his chest. The moan turned to a growl when Tony's lips locked around his left nipple, sucking and licking the sensitive nub. "God yes."

Encouraged by the wonderful noises Gibbs was making, Tony pushed Gibbs down onto the bed, putting himself on top as he continued his assault. He moved down Gibbs' chest to his stomach, stopping at the waist of Gibbs' jeans. Lazily, Tony slid the zipper down over Gibbs' hard cock hearing the drawn out moan. "These need to go."

Raising his hips, Gibbs let Tony drag the jeans and boxers off his body, his cock springing free.

Kissing his way up Gibbs' torso, Tony brought them face to face again and looked down at the older man. He felt the hand cup his cheek, a calloused thumb brushing across his lips.

"Feels like a dream." Gibbs sighed.

"It's not a dream." Tony smiled softly. "I'm right here...and I want you, more than anything."

Jerking Tony down, Gibbs seized the younger man's lips desperate to convince himself he hadn't fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming all this again. His tongue slipped across the already open lips and feasted from Tony's mouth. Their tongues met both demanding more and receiving it. When Tony's hand raked over his cock, their lips parted as Gibbs groaned, the moment definitely feeling very real.

"Feel real now?"

"Yes." Gibbs whispered, thrusting his hips into Tony's touch.

"It's about to get even more real." Tony kissed up Gibbs' neck to his ear. "Which drawer?"

"Second."

Reaching over, Tony opened the second drawer of the night stand, grabbed what he needed, and laid the items on the bed next to Gibbs.

Dipping down, Tony stared into the lust filled blue eyes. "Do you wanna watch me get myself ready for you or do you wanna do it?"

Gibbs' eyes closed as he growled. He'd never been given such a difficult and enticing choice before.

"I bet you like to watch." Tony picked up the lube, popped open the cap and squeezed some into his hand. Letting his hand find its way between his legs he gently worked a finger inside himself. A slow moan dripped from his lips as he worked in and out, opening himself up. Another finger quickly joined the first and he scissored back and forth.

"Damn it Tony." Gibbs' hands latched onto Tony's hips as he watched the erotic look of pleasure on Tony's face.

"Feels good, but not as good as your cock is going to feel." Tony added another finger and groaned. "That big cock slamming into me, filling me up." Another groan.

"STOP!" Gibbs snarled, grabbing Tony's hand and stopping the action. Tossing Tony down on the bed, he shoved Tony's hands above his head, keeping them there by the wrists.

"Take me." Tony sighed, lunging his hips up. "Please."

Letting go of Tony's wrist, Gibbs grabbed the condom Tony had laid next to him, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it down over his cock. Dropping down next to Tony, he rolled the younger man on his side facing away from him. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed it between Tony's ass cheeks, then lined up with Tony's passage. Gently he let the head of his cock slide in, then paused and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. Inch by inch, Gibbs let his cock sink into Tony, feeling the tightness envelope his length.

Clenching his jaw, Tony hissed his face contorting into a bizarre mixture of pleasure and pain as he was stretched and filled more than he had ever been. He felt Gibbs stop moving and realized Gibbs was completely inside him. Taking a deep breath, he reached back, putting his hand on Gibbs' hip.

"Don't move." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear. His mind and body were drifting away in the passion of finally having what he had wanted. And it was more than he had ever dreamed it would be. It was a completeness that he hadn't felt or imagined he could feel. Their bodies joined, he tried to contain the need that threatened to consume him before it even began.

Tony had stilled, knowing why Gibbs needed a moment, but his body craved more.

Gibbs' lips brushed over Tony's neck, inhaling and tasting that scent he loved and knew as Tony. Gradually, his hips drew back almost removing his cock from Tony, then sank back in.

"God yes." Tony purred, his eyes closed as he pressed his hips back to meet Gibbs' forward movements. He reveled in the fluid dance their bodies created, his body feeling everything in a heightened state of arousal.

"So amazing." Gibbs groaned, his fingers brushing across Tony's stomach and making contact with Tony's cock, which was now hard again. Burying his head in the crook of Tony's neck and shoulder, Gibbs growled letting his fingers wrap around Tony's cock.

"Gibbs." Tony whimpered, thrusting into Gibbs' hand begging the older man for more.

Gibbs complied, working over Tony's length matching the rhythm of his cock inside Tony. This was why he wanted to make love to Tony this way. He wanted their bodies locked together, wanted Tony's cock in his hand, wanted every breath he took to be tinted with Tony's cologne. He wanted to be completely surrounded by everything Tony.

Tony's fingers suddenly dug into Gibbs' hip. "More, please more."

"Anything you want." Gibbs hissed as he lunged into Tony, his pace increasing. He felt Tony's body tremble against his, heard the younger man panting for air and knew Tony was close. His hand around Tony's cock tightened and he stroked hard and fast.

"Fuck yes." Tony groaned. "Feels so good."

Nipping up Tony's neck, Gibbs sucked at Tony's earlobe. "Come for me again."

Why did Gibbs' voice have to be so damn sexy? It just pushed Tony closer to the edge.

"Show me how much you love having my cock buried inside you."

Tony's mouth fell open and a second later he screamed as he came. "GIBBS!"

Gibbs' movements became faster and shorter as he quickly started to drown in the need. His head was spinning, his lungs unable to take in the much needed air around him, his body shivering. Yet he struggled to hold on, to keep his head above water. But the struggle was useless as Tony's body tensed around him, squeezing his cock tight. The release pulled him under and he embedded himself deep inside Tony and came.

Lying there, bodies still joined, the only sound was their labored breathing. When he felt Tony's body relax, Gibbs pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it in the trash next to the bed. Curling back around Tony, he pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek.

Tony sighed, his body still humming with electricity. "Shower?"

"Yeah." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck before the younger man jumped up.

"I'll get it ready." Tony smiled down at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded, smiling back as he watched Tony disappear into the bathroom. Once he heard the water start, he ran his hands down his face. Fornell was right. Sexual desire could be overpowering and he had just completely given in, forgetting all the apprehension he had about rushing this.

**###########**

Rolling onto his back, Gibbs touched the bed next to him, his eyes shot open when he felt the emptiness. Then his nose took in the scent of coffee and something else. Glancing at the clock, he chuckled, after ten, he hadn't slept that late in a long time. Climbing out of bed, he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. Slipping them on, he headed out of the room and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, Tony was standing at the stove in sweats and a t-shirt, a skillet on the burner.

"Omelets." Tony said without turning around.

"Okay." Gibbs answered, walking up behind Tony and putting his arms around the younger man's waist. "Did I have eggs in the fridge?"

"No." Tony chuckled. "You have beer, milk and something green in a plastic container."

"Yeah." Placing a kiss on Tony's neck, Gibbs tugged their bodies closer together. "You went to the store?"

"Grabbed some eggs and sausages." Tony finally looked over his shoulder at Gibbs. "And bread. You want toast?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'd rather have you back in bed."

"Food first." Tony chuckled.

"Okay." Gibbs stepped back and leaned against the counter by the stove.

"Grab a plate."

Picking up a plate by the stove, Gibbs smiled as Tony put the omelet on it.

"Go eat. Coffee's on the table."

Grabbing a fork, Gibbs headed for the table. Settling down he took a couple of bites and chuckled to himself. Tony had made him omelets once before, when Tony stayed because the heater was out at the apartment.

A few minutes later Tony joined him with his plate.

"You were up early." Gibbs mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I was a little wound up." Tony smiled before taking a bite.

Gibbs smirked taking another forkful.

Tony pushed the food around his plate, then let out a sighed.

Looking over, Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Screw it." Tony pushed his plate aside and crawled across the table towards Gibbs. He shoved Gibbs' plate to the other end of the table, then grabbed Gibbs by the shirt and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together.

Without any other thought than how much he wanted Tony again, Gibbs was up, pulling off Tony's shirt as he pushed Tony down onto the table.

"Off." Tony panted as he dragged Gibbs' shirt over his head, tossed it aside, and captured Gibbs' lips again. His hands clawed down Gibbs' back to his ass and squeezed hard.

Growling into the kiss, Gibbs ripped their lips apart and jerked Tony's sweats down. "Lift."

Raising his hips, Tony let Gibbs pull the sweats as far down as possible, then used his feet to push them the rest of the way off. He yanked Gibbs' sweats down, Gibbs' hard cock springing free, and Gibbs drew back.

"We need-"

Reaching down, Tony picked up a condom off the chair and held it up.

"Planned this did you?" Gibbs smirked.

"Sorta." Tony ripped the condom open. "Thought I'd make it through breakfast first." Grabbing Gibbs' cock, he rolled the condom down over Gibbs' length, then grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands. "Now fuck me."

Positioning himself, Gibbs pressed the head into Tony's sphincter, the muscles still open from last night. With one thrust he buried himself in Tony then lunged in and out at a frenzied pace.

"Fuck yes." Tony cried out, his body being jostled forward with Gibbs' assault. His arms flailed out to the side, his hands grasping at the sides of the table. "Harder!"

Gibbs lunged into Tony with all his strength, over and over again, one hand clutching at Tony's hip, the other at Tony's ribcage. The table shook beneath them, the plates danced at the edge of the table, then fell off the end and crashed to the floor. Shifting his hips, Gibbs felt the head of his cock brush across Tony's prostate.

Tearing his right hand from the side of the table, Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs' torso, clinging to the man as his body trembled. Cheek to cheek, Tony sighed breathlessly. "Don't stop!" He'd had this fantasy countless times, but he wasn't prepared for the reality of it. Last night had been wonderful, amazing, but this was raw passion, their bodies consumed by the new fire between them. The same fire that had him on the verge of losing control.

Harder and faster, Gibbs plunged into Tony, his own need screaming for release. His entire body shook as he held on, his muscles tense and aching. Tony's arm around him crushed their bodies together, fingers clawing into his back, then teeth biting down into his shoulder. Gibbs felt the scream against his flesh and the warm fluid between their bodies.

Gibbs cried out, surrendering as soon as he felt Tony's release. Still panting for breath, Gibbs moistened his dry lips and looked down at Tony. "Was this one of those fantasies you had?"

"My favorite one." Tony sighed.

"Definitely a good one."

Tony's fingers brushed across Gibbs' cheek. "Maybe we can work on one of your fantasies later."

"Maybe." Gibbs smirked.

###########

Gibbs strolled into the kitchen and saw Tony emptying the dustpan into the garbage.

"Afraid we had a casualty." Tony said sadly. "One of the plates broke, but the other one survived."

"I don't use the plates much anyway." Gibbs smirked.

"I washed the table too." Tony said as he put the dustpan and broom away.

"Thanks." Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled the younger man into his arms. His lips softly brushed against Tony's, growing more demanding with each moment. When it ended Tony was smiling at him.

"So." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest. "I thought maybe I could run to my apartment, pick up a few things and tonight we go out for dinner maybe see a movie, or we could have dinner, rent a movie and take it to my place."

"Um." Damn, Gibbs knew this was going to come up, he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon. "I already have plans tonight."

"Oh, okay." Tony stepped out of Gibbs' arms. "I shouldn't have assumed." He rubbed his forehead. "I should probably head home anyway, get some stuff done." He turned to walk away and felt the hand on his arm.

"Hey." Gibbs shook his head. "Don't. I'm not doing this because I don't want to be with you tonight."

"I understand." Tony nodded, a fake smile on his face.

"It's not a date, if that's what you're thinking."

"It's none of my business." Tony shrugged.

"I've had these plans for weeks, I can't cancel."

Taking a deep breath, Tony tried not to let his natural defenses kick in. Those defenses that always came up when he feared the worst.

Wrapping his arms around Tony, Gibbs' grinned as he pulled the man against him. "It's Fornell's birthday tomorrow, I'm taking him out."

"Really?" Tony knew the two were closer than either of them let on.

"Yeah, have some drinks, whatever." Gibbs shrugged.

"Why doesn't he have Emily?"

"She's at camp for school, they celebrated last weekend before she left."

"Strip club?" Tony smirked.

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"Not the strip club type?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Although, Fornell would probably like it."

"He's a dirty old man isn't he?" Tony grinned

"Yeah." Gibbs snickered. "More than you know."

Laughing, Tony patted Gibbs' chest. "You two have fun."

"Lunch tomorrow?" Gibbs asked. "I can make steaks."

"Sounds good." Tony felt the doubt start to fade away.

"We'll relax...talk." Gibbs saw the surprise on Tony's face. Hell, he surprised himself by saying it, he wasn't exactly the talking type. Still, there were questions he had, questions about what was happening between them.

Instantly, the doubt set back it. Tony felt it knot in his stomach. Gibbs didn't talk, well rarely. After the whole foible word and what Gibbs had said last night, Tony actually believed that Marie was right, that Gibbs was the one. Now he wasn't so sure. Just because Gibbs was in love with him didn't mean Gibbs was his soul mate, even if he wanted to believe it. If Gibbs wanted to talk that meant the man had his own doubts and worries, why else would Gibbs want to talk?

##########

"Wow, a bar that actually serves food." Fornell smirked. "Going all out, aren't you Jethro?"

"Yeah, well, it is your birthday." Gibbs chuckled as they sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you two gentlemen?" The blond haired, blue eyed female bartender asked with a smile.

"Two Bourbons." Gibbs answered, laying a hundred dollar bill down on the bar. "And keep 'em coming."

"Will do." She winked, taking the bill. "I'm Nicki if you need me just shout."

Gibbs and Fornell nodded in unison.

Taking a quick sip of his drink, Fornell cleared his throat and looked at Gibbs. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

Fornell snickered and rolled his eyes. "Something's on your mind, you were brooding more than usual on the way here."

Gibbs downed half his drink, then shook his head.

"Let me guess...your boy."

Finishing the drink, Gibbs held the glass up and Nicki was there in a second refilling it.

"You figured out what he's after?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"And he's definitely after you."

Another nod.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Fornell waited and when he didn't get a response, he shook his head. "Still think he just wants a quick fuck?"

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head.

Fornell's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Gibbs and watched the man down his second drink. "Damn it you fucked him!"

"Hey!" Gibbs glared at his friend. "Keep your voice down."

"When did this happen?" Fornell chuckled.

"Last night." Gibbs signed. "And again this morning."

"That was fast!" Fornell grinned, then finished off his drink. "I told you the head between your legs would take over."

Nicki appeared and filled their glasses again.

Gibbs blew out a long slow breath. "Yeah."

"Why the hell are you here?" Fornell scowled. "You should be at home, with him, basking in the afterglow and doing it all again."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Jethro. You're a damn good friend, but-" Fornell shook his head. "We don't have to do this."

"No. I need this." Gibbs stared into his drink.

"Reality didn't live up to the fantasy?" Fornell asked. Why else would a man want to step away from getting some?

"That's not it." Taking a swig of his drink, Gibbs let the warmth hit his stomach then whisper. "It was better than any fantasy."

Fornell's eyebrows went up. "Then what's the problem? Can't keep up?"

Gibbs gave Fornell the famous glare. "Believe me, keeping up isn't a problem."

"So you gonna tell me what the problem is, or do I keep guessing?"

Putting his glass down, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I couldn't stop."

Raising the glass to his lips, Fornell paused. "You're in love." He took a sip.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "And I'm not sure I can handle it."


	8. Chapter 8

_A shorter chapter, but next chapter is longer :)_

_Thank you so much Srienia, my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome!_

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined recently and those that have been there from the beginning._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

**##########**

"Never heard you say you can't handle something." Fornell shook his head. "All the crap we deal with on a daily basis, terrorists, arms dealers, smugglers, every slimy thing there is. We see more death and loss than any person should...and _love_ is what you can't handle?"

"The job, it's cut and dry. Find the bad guys, stop them, put them in jail or whatever." Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Love's never cut and dry...it's like madness or addiction."

"Which, for the almighty Gibbs, means you don't have control over it." Fornell knew Gibbs speak as people called it. Gibbs didn't like when emotions overrode his normal self control.

"All this time, how I kept how I felt about Tony in this neat little box in my head, believing that's where it would always stay, neatly locked away." Gibbs stared down into the amber liquid. "But after last night..."

"It's not so neat and tidy anymore."

"No, it's not." Gibbs took a sip of his drink. "It's complete madness now."

"Jethro, you could use some insanity."

Fornell was probably right, but Gibbs hated wanting, needing something or someone this much. "I can't stop thinking about him...and I can't get enough of him."

Shaking his head, Fornell snickered. "I'm still not seeing the problem."

"Questions." Gibbs said the one word as if that explained everything.

"Ahh." Fornell took a swig of his drink. "You're upset that you gave into the whole carnal desire, before you figured out exactly what is going on."

"Why all of a sudden?" That was probably one of Gibbs biggest questions. "Why come on to me out of the blue? And why talk to every man that's had a crush on him at NCIS? Then he leaves the other night with Dorneget. "

Fornell's brow furrowed, he hadn't heard about all that.

"Something led up to this." And Gibbs wanted to know exactly what it was.

"Why look a gift horse in the mouth? You have what you've wanted for years, go with it."

"Right." It should be that easy, but then Gibbs always questioned when something was handed up to him on a silver platter.

"The sex must be great if you're this worked up." Fornell grinned, the alcohol finally having reached his brain.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked.

"So spill, it's my birthday, let me live vicariously." Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "Well he dragged me onto the dining room table this morning."

Fornell's eyes widened. "I eat at that table!"

"Do you wanna hear about this or not?" Gibbs balked.

"Yes." Fornell held up his hands. "I'm just saying, I don't think I'll be able to eat at that table again."

**##########**

He didn't have a key, but then he didn't need one. He pulled the lock picking kit from his inside pocket, picked the front door lock and stepped inside. The living room was pitch black except for the slivers of light seeping in from around the edges of the curtains. It didn't matter, he knew the layout and had been here enough to navigate in the darkness. Silently making his way to the bedroom door, he paused in the doorway. The moonlight from the open shade fell in long streaks across the man in the bed. The sheet was draped over the man's stomach and groin, the rest of his body bare.

Stepping towards the side of the bed, he stared down at the man. He felt the warmth spread throughout his body and he shook his head. How could someone have such an effect on him, by simple being near?

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

Rising up on his elbows, Tony stared up at Gibbs in the darkness. "Just see me?"

"No." Gibbs dropped down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "I need you."

Pushing the sheet the rest of the way off his body, Tony heard Gibbs' sharp intake of breath.

"So gorgeous." Gibbs whispered. The rays of moonlight streamed across Tony's naked body.

Reaching up, Tony slowly unbuttoned Gibbs' shirt, once open his hands caressed up Gibbs' chest and across the broad shoulders then pushed the shirt down Gibbs' arms. He slipped his hand around Gibbs' neck and drew the man down to him, letting their lips touch briefly. That simple kiss ignited the spark and Tony's hands tugged at the belt on Gibbs' slacks.

Touching Tony's hand's, Gibbs pushed them away and stood up kicking off his shoes and removing his pants and boxers. Climbing back onto the bed and onto Tony's body, his lips captured the younger man's as his body pressed down against Tony's. Gibbs was drowning in the scent of Tony, everything around them smelled of the younger man, the room, the sheets, the body under him. It was the scent that he loved more than anything and now it was the scent that he hoped he would never be without.

Gibbs' lips left Tony's, kissing a path down the younger man's chin to his neck. Inhaling deeply, he took in that scent, then tasted it with his lips. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of Tony and find every place on the man's body that the scent was hidden. Not only that, he wanted to know every sensitive piece of Tony's flesh, those places that would make the younger man whimper and moan. The places he had dreamed of exploring, but had never been given the opportunity. Now, given free rein, he would travel Tony's body, map every minute piece of it, and memorize every reaction.

When he made love to Tony at the house, it was about the fire, the unquenchable need Gibbs had for the man that he had been denied to long. This was completely different. All the questions and concerns from earlier faded away, this was about one thing and one thing only...staking his claim on the man he loved, even if he wasn't sure that's what Tony wanted. Pressing his lips against the side of Tony's neck, he heard and felt the purr within Tony's throat, then his teeth sank into the flesh and the purr turned to a hiss then a moan.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed as Gibbs' lips and hands traversed his body piece by piece. Lips on his chest, his nipples, hands clawing at his ribcage, grazing across his stomach. Then Gibbs' body drifted further down, lips now on his stomach, hands caressing down his thighs. Tony's body trembled as he clutched at the bed sheet. Moving even further down, Gibbs' body settled between Tony's legs, then warm lips brushed kisses on the inside of his thighs completely ignoring his leaking cock. Another loud hiss of pleasure ripped from Tony's lips as Gibbs' teeth nibbled at the inside of his thigh then bit down.

Gibbs' ascended back up Tony's body, this time kissing a path up the younger man's ribcage and causing the body under him to wiggle and squirm. His fingers danced their way up Tony's stomach and chest, stopping at a nipple and rubbing the already hard nub.

Tony's body arched into the touch, until the hand on his chest gently pressed him down. Gibbs' mouth reached his neck again, licking and kissing the bite mark from earlier.

Drawing back, Gibbs looked down at Tony as he finally let his fingers touch the prize, skimming up the underside of Tony's hard cock.

Tony's eyes shot open and locked on Gibbs'. The older man's eyes were black with desire, only a halo of blue visible. He moaned as Gibbs ran a finger over the head of his cock.

Bringing the finger to his lips, Gibbs was about to taste Tony's essence when the younger man grabbed his wrist and greedily sucked the digit between his own lips. Swallowing the growl, Gibbs knew exactly what Tony was saying. If he wanted a taste, he would have to go to the source, and that's exactly what he wanted.

Letting the finger fall from his lips, Tony watched as Gibbs slipped down his body and settled between his open legs. He groaned when Gibbs' tongue licked up the underside of his cock, stopping just before reaching the top and licking back down.

Gibbs wanted to keep Tony on the edge, drive the younger man to the brink then bring him back before letting him descend into the release. His hand gently massaged Tony's balls, hearing the sharp intake of air as Tony spread his legs wider. Wrapping his other hand around the base of Tony's cock, Gibbs' tongue licked around the head, eagerly tasting the precum pooled there.

Tony thrust his hips up, encouraging Gibbs to take more and his body shuddered when Gibbs' lips engulfed the head of his cock. Slow, painfully slow, Gibbs swallowed every inch of his cock until reaching the base. His head fell back, mouth open, his cock twitching with need buried in the warmth of Gibbs' mouth and throat.

Drawing back, Gibbs reached the head of Tony's cock then slowly took the length back in. Over and over he continued the torturous pace, lost in the sensation of not only Tony's, but his own growing need.

Desperate for more, Tony couldn't bring himself to speak and break the sexually charged silence between them. Instead, he whimpered, a plea for Gibbs to make him come... let him come.

Gibbs willingly gave in to Tony's plea, devouring the younger man's cock with an insatiable hunger. He felt Tony's balls start to tighten in his hand, felt the cock in his mouth twitch uncontrollable and knew Tony was close.

Tearing his right hand from the bed sheet, Tony clutched at the back of Gibbs' head. He screamed some incoherent sound as the multitude of colors exploded behind his eyes and his mind and body shattered into a million pieces.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, a longer chapter this time :)_

_To Srienia, my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome!_

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined recently and those that have been there from the beginning._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

_##########_

Rolling onto his back, he smiled as the memory of last night flashed through his waking mind, his cock instantly hardening. Turning his head, he opened his eyes, but the bed next to him was empty. Sitting up, he glanced down on the floor beside him, Gibbs' shirt was still there. He flopped back down onto the bed and ran his hands down his face taking a deep breath. Slowly, his body calmed, including his cock. Dragging himself out of the bed, Tony grabbed a pair of sweats from the dresser and pulled them on.

Walking out into the living room, Tony saw Gibbs wearing his slacks, leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Gibbs said, putting his coffee down as Tony made his way towards him. The younger man's arms circled his waist and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded, folding Tony into his arms.

"I'm glad you came last night."

Gibbs eyebrow went up and he smirked.

Tony laughed and smacked Gibbs' ass. "Came here, to the apartment."

"Ah, right." Gibbs chuckled.

"Although-" Tony kissed his way up Gibbs' neck to his ear. "I'm really glad you came... I love the way you taste."

Involuntarily, Gibbs' eyes closed, his hands sliding down cupping Tony's ass, and jerking the younger man hard against him.

"Take me back to bed." Tony whispered seductively in Gibbs' ear.

Sliding his hands up Tony's back, Gibbs cleared his throat. "Coffee first."

Pulling back, Tony looked at Gibbs, brow furrowed. "Coffee?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Tony stepped out of Gibbs embrace. "I could use some coffee too." Grabbing a cup, Tony poured his coffee then refilled Gibbs'. Adding some sugar and milk, he walked into the living room and sat down at the far end of the couch and pulled a leg up under his body. Then he took a sip of coffee and waited.

A few moments later, Gibbs dropped down onto the other end of the couch.

"Ask me the question or tell me whatever it is you need to say." Tony put his arm up on the back of the couch and his head in his hand. "Something's bugging you, has been since this started. So what is it?"

Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee.

"You said you wanted to talk today, so let's talk."

Rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at Tony, Gibbs finally asked the question. "Why me, why now?"

A puzzled look washed over Tony's face.

Looking over at the younger man, Gibbs explained. "You said you never thought I could have feelings for you, let alone love you. The thought never crossed your mind. So why did you suddenly just decide to come on to me?"

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged. "I thought it was worth a try."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "You wouldn't risk our friendship on a hunch. And you already knew I was in love with you. How?"

"You're not gonna like the answer." Tony's voice cracked as he spoke. "And it will completely surprise you."

"Well, only one person knew how I felt about you and I know he didn't tell you." Gibbs paused. "So unless you bugged my basement, I'm probably going to be surprised by any answer."

The next few sentences came out in one quick string of words "I lost a bet to Abby and the wager was I had to go see her psychic, Marie. Marie told me someone at work was in love with me and I figured out it was you."

It took a moment for the rant to make sense, but when it did, Gibbs rubbed his brow. "You came on to me because a psychic told you someone at work was in love with you?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you were talking to all the men at NCIS that had ever had an interest in you?"

Tony nodded.

"That still doesn't explain, why you thought it was me."

Letting out a sigh, Tony shook his head. "Marie didn't know who it was, but she gave me a clue, sort of."

"So a psychic couldn't tell you who, but she could give you a clue." Gibbs rolled his eyes and snickered. "What the hell was the clue?"

"Foible." Tony chewed at his bottom lip.

"Foible." Gibbs sighed. "That's why you and Abby reacted the way you did when I used that word?"

"It is kinda an odd word choice, I mean I've never heard you use that word before."

"Someone at work is in love with you, the word foible, and that's how you decided I was the one?" If it wasn't for the fact Abby was involved, Gibbs would have thought Tony was making it all up.

"You have to admit, it's kinda hinky."

"You believe in psychics now?" Gibbs asked.

"No... not necessarily, but 'foible' come on!" Tony paused. "What are the odds?"

"And you never thought maybe Abby was in on all this?"

"Of course I did!" Tony snapped. "But you just said she didn't know how you feel about me and she was as shocked as I was when you were the one to use the word foible."

"What if it isn't me?" Shifting, Gibbs mirrored Tony's position. "What if someone else uses the word foible next week, or in a month, then what? Are you going to think they're the one?"

"Gibbs." The name was laced with annoyance.

"There might be someone else at NCIS in love with you, a woman maybe."

"Marie said it was a man." The words dripped from Tony's lips before he could stop them.

"Right, Marie said." Gibbs stood up, pacing by the end of the couch. _A psychic, all this because of some psychic._

Tony blew out a long breath. "Is it that terrible to think that maybe she pushed me in the right direction?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I just wanna make sure, that the direction you were pushed, is the direction you really would have wanted."

"So it's not the psychic part you have a problem with, it's whether or not this is what I would have wanted?"

"I have a problem with the psychic part too." Gibbs let out a long slow breath, continuing to pace.

"Gibbs, this isn't just about what some psychic told me." Tony had hoped the whole psychic thing might not come up, that Gibbs would just accept the change in their relationship without question. Like Gibbs would ever just accept something at face value.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked stopping at the end of the couch.

"Yes!" Tony snapped. Realizing getting annoyed wasn't going to help, he took a deep breath. "I was honest with you the other night."

Gibbs remembered the conversation by the garage all too well. "You had fantasies about me, sexual fantasies, but not feelings."

"That's not exactly what I said."

"Yeah, it is." Gibbs voice was almost a growl.

"I said I care about you and want you." Tony groaned. "I thought you understood that?"

"I do. But I'm not okay with this happening because a psychic told you I was in love with you." Gibbs balked. "Oh wait, she didn't tell you I was in love with you, but someone using the word foible was."

"You know what." Tony stood up, his tone now full of sarcasm and annoyance. "You're right, let's just throw all this away because it was a psychic who gave me the information! I mean I let anyone fuck me based on what a psychic says. Next week it will probably be one of the other guys at NCIS. Maybe Rick or Daniel or even Dorneget. To hell with the word foible, I'll just fuck 'em all just to make sure."

Gibbs' jaw clenched.

Tony shook his head when he received no response. "Wow, you really are an ass and a bastard!" His voice was full of venom. "I thought you knew me better than that! This might have started because of some psychic clues, but when we were together, I was there because I wanted to be. If I didn't want you, it wouldn't have mattered what anyone said, I would have walked away."

Again silence.

Stepping up to Gibbs, Tony stabbed a finger into Gibbs' chest. "If I had known, for one second, that you were interested in men, without even knowing you were interested in me." Tony yelled. "I would have done everything and anything to have you. And the whole damn Navy could use the word foible and it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

Grabbing the wrist of Tony's hand at his chest, Gibbs shoved the younger man against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen. Steely blue eyes stared into green as Gibbs held Tony's wrist against the wall above his head.

The air rushed from Tony's lungs as his back made contact with the wall. He gulped in a breath. "Why did you even come here last night if you had all these questions, doubts?"

"I wanted you."

Tony shook his head. "No, there's more to it than that. Tell me!"

Gibbs wanted Tony to accept the simple answer, didn't want to have to explain the truth, the madness that now consumed him. But he knew Tony wouldn't let it go. He'd taught Tony to never settle for less than the truth and Tony wouldn't stop until he had the whole truth.

Setting his jaw, knowing the only way to get the full truth was to push, Tony growl. "Tell me or get the hell out."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed into an intense stare, knowing full well Tony meant what he'd said.

Tony's free hand grabbed a belt loop on Gibbs' pants and tugged the older man forward. "I wanna know exactly what you're feeling."

"I love you and everything is spinning out of control." Gibbs' voice was agitated and full of tension. "You weren't supposed to want this, want me, ever. I had my feelings for you wrapped up nice and neat, buried, deep, so it would never get out... and now, now that I have you-" He shook his head. "It's like some addiction that's consumed every part of me, it won't let go, and it's driving me insane. I'm sinking and the only solid ground is you." He released Tony's wrist, his hand falling flat against the wall by Tony's head, the other balled into a fist at his side.

Tony sighed breathlessly as his hand touched the older man's cheek. "Gibbs."

Gibbs hissed. "I hate that I can't control myself, that I let the need take over before I was absolutely sure what was behind this." He clenched his jaw again. "Because I cannot and will not let you go now that you're mine." Unclenching his fist, his arm circled around Tony's waist and he crushed their bodies together as his lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Are you mine?"

"Yes!" Tony whimpered.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked again as he kissed the spot below Tony's earlobe.

"God yes!" There was no doubt in Tony's mind, he was Gibbs' and, as long as Gibbs wanted him, always would be.

"Then I want you, all of you." Gibbs shoved Tony's sweats down. "Without any barriers between us."

Tony nodded as the sweats pooled at his feet and he kicked them away.

Gibbs spun Tony around, slamming his chest into the wall. He quickly undid his pants and pushed them down over his hips, letting his hard cock spring free. Pressing his body against Tony's, he put two fingers in his mouth moistening them heavily, then drew his hips back slightly and unceremoniously plunged the two fingers into Tony's tight ass.

Letting out a groan, Tony clawed at the wall and thrust back against the intrusion, as Gibbs worked the fingers in and out.

Yanking his fingers out, it took only a second for Gibbs to grab his cock and slam into Tony.

Dropping his forehead against the wall, Tony clenched his jaw as Gibbs cock filled him, causing his body to tremble and his muscles to tense.

Gibbs' hands circled around Tony's waist pulling their bodies into a deeper embrace. "Tony." He growled as the snug warmth squeezed his cock and he willed himself not to come. His hand drifted down and enveloped Tony's cock, stroking slowly over the shaft.

"Please, take me." Tony cried as he lunged into Gibbs' hand.

Unable and unwilling to hold back any longer, Gibbs hammered into Tony, creating some insane rhythm between his own cock and his hand around Tony's, and everything, but the two of them faded away.

Tony panted for air as his lungs desperately tried to keep up with his erratic breathing. His heart thumped against his sternum, frantically trying to pump blood throughout his overheated body. His body surrendered as Gibbs' cock hit his prostate over and over again and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He screamed Gibbs' name, then screamed it again as the tremors continued to surge through his body. His knees buckled and the arm around him tightened, keeping him from crumbling to the floor.

Pressing their joined bodies harder against the wall, Gibbs took Tony with all his strength as his own release grew and grew. It was so close, but everything inside him wanted to hold on, take what was now his, to make it last for as long as he could.

"Give it to me!" Tony begged as he regained some sense of himself. "I wanna feel you come inside me."

The words wormed their way into Gibbs' mind and throughout his body. He wanted nothing more than to give Tony exactly what he wanted. Lunging deep into the younger man, he came hard, fast and with more emotion than he ever had experienced. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as the world crashed in around him.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the white ceiling of Tony's bedroom. He ran his hands down his face as he tried to remember how they ended up in bed. He smiled as the vision of them making love darted across his mind, but everything after that was a blur. Not that it really mattered. Gibbs glanced over at the body sprawled out flat on the belly next to him. All that matter was that Tony was his and nothing was going to change that. Sliding over, his lips descended to Tony's back, kissing down his spine as his hand rubbed Tony's left butt cheek. He smirked when he heard Tony purr and felt him arch into his kisses. Removing his touch, Gibbs rolled onto his side by Tony.

A moment later, Tony turned onto his back and smiled up into the steely blue eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"So you'd roll over." Gibbs smirked as his eyes leered down Tony's naked body, pausing for a moment on Tony's cock before skimming back up.

Running his fingers up Gibbs' chest, Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "You are insatiable aren't you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, dipping down and capturing Tony's lips in an all too brief kiss. As he was about to pull back, Tony's hand latched onto the side of his neck and dragged him back down, devouring him with a renewed hunger. And he gave in, knowing he would always give in, no matter what Tony asked for.

When they finally parted, Tony licked his lips. "Never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you."

"Good." Gibbs smirked.

"Question?" Tony smiled up at Gibbs.

Gibbs groaned. "Haven't I talked enough these last few days?"

"It's not a hard or deep question."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be Mister Jealous and Possessive now anytime I spend time with male friends?"

"No." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony shrugged. "I have a lot of good looking frat brothers."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"HEY!" Tony punched Gibbs' gut playfully. "And what about Dorneget? We are friends you know." He pushed Gibbs down on the bed, draping his body over Gibbs'. "And he does have a crazy crush on me."

Gibbs glared up at Tony. "I don't have a problem with Dorneget." He paused, his hand caressing up Tony's chest. "As long as he knows his place."

"His place?" Tony snickered. "And what is his place?"

"Your friend, nothing more." Gibbs' hand slipped behind Tony's neck.

Tony could hear the tightness in Gibbs' jaw as he spoke the words. "I've made that pretty clear to him, but then you never know."

Gibbs jerked Tony down slightly. "I'd be glad to have a talk with him."

A wide smile played across Tony's face. "Think it would be better if I talk to him... if you give him that glare he'd probably shit himself."

"Whatever works." Gibbs let that half smirk curl at the corner of his lips.

"And what about you?" Tony asked. "Anyone I need to make sure knows exactly who you belong to?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"This doesn't go one way." Tony captured Gibbs' lips in a show of ownership. "You're mine now and don't you forget it."

Slowly, Gibbs nodded.

Cocking his head, Tony stared down at the older man. "Doubting me?"

"No."

"But surprised-" Tony paused. "That I'm staking my own claim on you?"

Truth was it wasn't surprise as much as curiosity. He knew how much he sucked at the important parts of a relationship, talking and sharing his emotions, and he always had doubts, like anyone, but Tony's fear of relationships was for completely different reasons. And as much as he thought his outburst last night might have squelched some of those fears, he wasn't sure it worked. "There is no one you need to worry about, ever."

Swallowing the emotional mix of fear and love that lodged itself in his throat, Tony nodded. "I know." No one could ever question Gibbs' loyalty... to his team, friends, family, and now Tony was experiencing that loyalty as a lover. He smiled a nervous frightened smile. "I know how hard it is for you to talk about your feelings and what it took for you to say everything you said last night."

"I needed to say it." Gibbs blew out a deep breath. For him to keep the last bit of sanity he had, it had to be said. "But it shouldn't have to take both of us getting angry for me to say what I need to say... and I'm gonna work on that."

Tony sighed, his gaze falling to Gibbs' chest. "And I can't let fear keep me from saying things I need to say."

Placing a finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs pulled the gaze of the green eyes back to his. "You can say anything to me, even if it's something you think I don't want to hear."

"Okay." Giving a quick nod, Tony suddenly climbed on Gibbs' prone body, straddling Gibbs' hips. His hands glided up Gibbs' arms, pushing them above Gibbs' head and holding them there as he stared down into the questioning blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, Tony let the words flow without fear. "When you admitted you loved me that night, and last night. I was-" Tony shook his head. "Elated, scared, and completely confused. Elated that a man like you could love me that much, scared that it was real and honest love, and confused because I never thought I would find or deserved that kinda love."

Desperately wanting to touch Tony in some way, Gibbs forced himself not to pull free from Tony's grasp.

"I loved flirting with you, chasing you, and as much as I thought I was prepared for your reaction, I was wrong." Tony flashed to that first night. "I wasn't prepared for _how_ intense your love is or what it would do to me."

Again, Gibbs forced himself to stay still.

"I prayed you would show up last night, begged any deity that would listen that you wouldn't be able to stay away, that you would need me as much as I needed you." Tony moistened his dry lips. "I knew something was bothering you and I thought it would keep you away."

"Nothing could have kept me away." Gibbs whispered breathlessly. "Nothing."

"When you showed up, I knew I couldn't let my fears hold me back." Tony sighed. "So I pushed you again to make sure."

"To make sure of what?" Gibbs searched Tony's eyes. "That I love you as much as I claimed?"

Tony shook his head.

It took only a second for Gibbs to realize what Tony was trying to make sure of, anyone who knew Tony knew the fears the younger man had. Fears that had been instilled in childhood and carried through to his adulthood. Gibbs moved his hands under Tony's grasp, but instead of pulling away he entwined their fingers, leaving their joined hands above his head. "No disagreement, argument or knock down drag out fight would make me leave, no matter how hard you push me." He squeezed their joined hands. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

Why did it actually bother Tony that Gibbs understood exactly what was behind his fear? Easy, because it meant Gibbs knew all about his insecurities and vulnerabilities, yet Gibbs was still this mystery to him. Even now, being as close as they were physically and emotionally, the man was still a puzzle he couldn't quite solve. Maybe he wasn't meant to solve the puzzle that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but to realize he was a piece of that puzzle, one that Gibbs wanted and needed there.

"I love you." The words were spoken with power and conviction as Tony gazed into the steely blue eyes. He dipped down as if to kiss Gibbs, then paused their lips almost touching. "Are you mine?"

"Yes." Gibbs growled as they both tightened their entwined hands. Gibbs to keep their hands joined, Tony to prevent Gibbs from breaking free.

Crushing their lips together, Tony didn't ask if Gibbs was sure, he already knew.


	10. Chapter 10

_To Srienia, my amazing beta reader, thank you, thank you. You are awesome!_

_Check out my Facebook page, link is on my profile. We have a great time over there. Thanks again to all that have joined recently and those that have been there from the beginning._

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

**##########**

Staring at the computer screen, he tried to stay focused on the words in front of him, but they all just kept blurring together. Finally, he dropped his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Rough weekend?"

"Sorta." Tony said without picking up his head.

Making his way over to Tony's desk, McGee sat down on the corner. "Need to talk?"

Picking his head up, Tony saw the concern in his friend's face, and smiled. "It was a good rough weekend."

McGee's eyebrow went up. "Have to do with what we talked about the other day?"

"Yeah." Tony leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face.

"So good you can't focus and it's all you can think about?" McGeek smirked.

"Amazing." Tony shook his head.

"Must be somebody special if he's got you this worked up."

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "He is."

"I'm happy for you Tony."

"Thanks."

"Does this mean you're gonna stop with the gay jokes?" McGee looked hopeful.

"Never." Tony grinned and slapped McGee's knee. "Come on McBuddy. I do it with love."

"So you're screwing some guy or getting screwed by some guy-" McGee paused then nodded. "You're getting screwed." Tony's eyes widened. "But you're still going to keep teasing me about being gay?" McGee rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you give me so much ammunition." Tony sat up in the chair. "And you keep your opinion of who's getting screwed in my relationship to yourself."

McGeek shook his head and chuckled.

"Seriously, you're a good friend Tim."

"I know." McGee smirked.

Tony groaned. "If I don't get this report done by the end of the day, Gibbs is gonna kill me."

"Maybe you should go get him a coffee, take it to him." McGee shrugged. "Keep him focused on the Director's duties instead of the report."

Slowly, a smile played across Tony's face and he shook his finger. "That's good." He jumped up from the chair. "Thanks McGee." He said smacking the younger agent's shoulder as he headed towards the elevator.

Waiting until the elevator closed, McGee shook his head. Did Tony really think he was that clueless? The coffee and lunches last week, Tony staying late, the incident in the elevator, then the questions in the car. He always thought there was something there between Gibbs and Tony, something more than friendship. He just never thought either of them would admit it.

"Did I miss anything?" Ziva asked, walking in from her dentist appointment.

"No." McGee stood up and walked back to his desk. Whatever was going on between Tony and Gibbs, it wasn't his place to tell anyone.

* * *

"Hey Pamela, Gibbs available?" Tony asked.

"Let me check." Pamela picked up the phone and tapped a button. "Are you available for Agent DiNozzo?" A second later she put the phone down. "Go on in."

"Thanks." He flashed her that DiNozzo smile before opening the door and stepping inside. "Thought you could use this." Tony placed the coffee on the desk.

"What I could use is that report on the Gullman case." Gibbs said, not looking up from the file he was reading.

"Yeah, um." Tony cleared his throat. "Almost done with that."

Picking his head up, he pulled off the glasses and tossed them on the desk. "Almost done?" He glanced at his watch. "It's almost eleven."

"I, um, got a little distracted." Tony was talking with his hands. "But I will get back to it, have it on your desk by lunch."

Standing up, Gibbs walked around and leaned against the front of the desk, staring at Tony. "What has my Senior Field Agent so distracted that a simple report is taking him hours to complete?"

Tony grinned to himself. "Well, there's this burning in my loins." He took a step towards Gibbs. "It started this morning, when I woke up next to this sexy gorgeous man who told me we didn't have time for me to suck his cock, because we'd be late for work."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"You asked, I'm explaining."

Reaching out, Gibbs' arm wrapped around Tony's waist and jerked their bodies together. "I'm regretting that decision more and more every minute."

"We could remedy that decision." Tony said as his hand slid down and cupped Gibbs' cock.

Grabbing Tony's hand, Gibbs pulled it away. "As much as part of me would love that, I have a meeting wi-" The phone on the desk rang behind him, reaching back he picked it up. "Gibbs."

Tony watched as Gibbs' eyes widened slightly.

"When?" A pause. "My team will meet you out front." Gibbs let go of Tony. "Kali just made the call."

"When?"

"Ten minutes ago." Gibbs said. Tony was already half way to the door. "Hey!"

Tony stopped with his hand on the door.

"Agent Michael's Senior Field Agent is our inside contact with this."

Tony nodded as he headed out the door. That was Gibbs speak for watch Agent Michael's six and make sure their agent inside made it out safely.

Dropping back down in the chair, Gibbs made the call.

"Agent Gibbs." SecNav's voice was friendly.

"Kali made the call." No time for niceties on this one.

"Agent Michael's?"

"Already on it, with my team."

"Good, what do you need from me?"

"Satellite time as I need it."

"Done. FBI?"

"My next call, but I'm sure the two agents already assigned to Michael's team have talked to their boss."

"I don't have to stress to you how important it is to handle this... whatever it takes."

"I know."

"This Op has been in place for eight months, for this exact purpose."

"Yeah."

"Keep me in the loop."

The phone went dead and Gibbs dialed the next number. "You heard?"

"Yeah."

"Get your ass over here. Now!"

* * *

"Bring up Bravo team." Gibbs ordered as the MTAC screen instantly showed a black van parked a few blocks down from a posh hotel. Slipping his headset on, he barked. "SitRep."

McGee and Tony both jumped from the van, as the voice resounded in their ears.

"No contact from Big Brother since the call to Michael's earlier." Tony replied, Big Brother being the code name for their inside contact. "Michael's team is in place in the hotel, just waiting for the next move."

"Any of them take a piss I wanna know."

"Understood."

Pulling the headphones off, Gibbs let them hang around his neck. Kali was the code name for Kali Zahna, a renowned bomb maker for some of the biggest terrorist groups throughout the world. Kali had been silent for months, hiding out in some posh hotel surrounded by his people. He'd only left the hotel for a few meals and a couple of shopping sprees for expensive clothes and shoes. They knew that sooner or later someone would call for his services and earlier today, someone had. CLM, Combat Liberation Movement, didn't care what cause they fought as long as it was anti-America.

"If this group had realized you were in charge this week." Fornell smirked, walking down into MTAC. "They definitely would have waited for another day."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

The two of them stared at the screen before them, the image of the hotel lobby and the agents blending into their surroundings.

"This could take a while Jethro."

"I know." They still had no idea when the CLM wanted the bomb. It could be for tomorrow or for six weeks from now. Until Big Brother checked in, all they knew was the call had been made.

Fornell folded his arms across his chest. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Fine." Gibbs said without looking over.

"Right." Fornell smirked.

"Something you wanna say Tobias?" Gibbs sighed.

Fornell shrugged. "Just that I stopped by last night, you weren't home."

"Your powers of observation amaze me." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Come on." Fornell smirked. "You dropped me off and tore out of there like a bat out of hell."

"So."

Chuckling, Fornell shook his head.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I need coffee." He headed up to the door, Fornell taking only a second before following.

* * *

The two cups of coffee were set before them and Gibbs grabbed his, taking a long swig.

"Big Brother give Michael any clue as to when he'd contact him again?" Fornell asked, deciding a change of subject was a safe bet.

"When he could." Gibbs started back towards the building.

"Kali has everything he needs stored somewhere, it's just a waiting game till he moves to pick it up."

Gibbs nodded.

"SecNav call Leon?"

"Nope."

Fornell paused a step.

"He just wants it handled. Plus we could still be waiting when Leon gets back."

"True." Fornell decided to risk making a move back to the topic he really wanted to hear about. "You gonna make it if this goes on for days or weeks?"

Gibbs stopped and glared at Fornell. "I'll be just fine."

Fornell shook his head again. "You turned down sex this morning, didn't you? That's why you're so crabby?"

Gibbs half smirked. "How was I supposed to know all hell was gonna break loose!"

"You know better than to ever turn down sex." A wide grin spread across Fornell's face.

"Thanks, like I don't regret it enough already."

* * *

Day had turned to night, back into day, and was quickly fading into night again. Sitting in MTAC, Gibbs rubbed his forehead. Still no contact from Big Brother and Kali hadn't made a move. Never good when you get the call from your inside man, then don't hear from him for almost two days.

Fornell shifted in his chair. "What if Big Brother got made."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "He wasn't made."

"You sound pretty sure."

"He's a good agent." Gibbs cracked his neck.

"Call coming in from Big Brother."

Gibbs and Fornell were both on their feet as the call to Michael's was patched into MTAC.

"Moving in ten, rear entrance, location unknown." With that the phone call ended.

Putting his headset on, Gibbs barked. "Bravo."

"On it."

"Remember surveillance only, we don't just need the location of the material. We need Kali to make the exchange before we take him down." Gibbs heard the array of voices echo their understanding in his ear.

"Echo." Gibbs snapped.

"I have a clear view of the rear exit." Agent Michael's voice rang back. He was in an unmarked vehicle, ready to go any moment.

"Alpha anything?"

"Elevator is coming down now." Agent Camron answered. "It's empty."

"I have Kali, Big Brother and Kali's driver coming through the emergency exit." Michael's voice was surprisingly calm. "Heading towards a black Continental."

"Bravo."

"On the move now." Tony quickly answered.

"Alpha is the Cleaner on the move?"

"Already on the way up."

"The Cleaner?" Fornell asked.

"Maid service." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh, let me guess." Fornell grinned. He'd wondered how Ziva was playing into this little Op. "Ziva in a maid's outfit." He chuckled. "I'm surprised DiNotzo isn't trying to take pictures and drool-" He stopped mid-thought.

Gibbs glanced over at Fornell eyebrow raised.

"Old habits." Fornell cleared his throat.

* * *

"Where the hell are they going?" Gibbs stared at the screen, they were already two hours out and nowhere near a secure location to hide explosives. The bomb squad was en route, but waiting to see exactly where they were being lead to.

"He's already past Williamsburg." Fornell added.

"Any contacts around the area?"

"None." Fornell shook his head. "Only remote family tie in the country is a cousin in Maryland. They haven't had contact in years, that we know of."

Kali's car took a right turn.

"He's headed into a residential area." Gibbs' brow furrowed as the car took another couple of turns and headed back onto the highway. "Either he's overly cautious or he's made us."

"He's cautious, that's why he hasn't been caught." Fornell walked towards the screen.

"Yorktown." Gibbs snapped as he saw the next exit the car took. Then he yelled at the MTAC control officer. "Get me SecNav and the Coast Guard."

"What?" Fornell looked confused.

"He's going to Yorktown." Gibbs looked at Fornell. "Naval Weapons Station and the Coast Guard Training Center."

"You think he has inside help?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "He's headed to the target."

"But he never-"

"He doesn't need a bomb."

It suddenly registered on Fornell's face. "Shit." The Naval Weapons Station was a bomb. There were countless rumors that nuclear material was stored at the Weapons Station, the Navy denied it, but then of course they would.

"Alpha, Echo get ready."

"SecNav and the Coast Guard sir."

The two faces popped onto the screen. Abigail Boren was the first to speak. "Kali…"

"Headed your way." Gibbs nodded. Coast Guard was always kept in the loop. "Yorktown."

"The bomb?" SecNav asked.

"The Naval Weapons Station is the bomb." Gibbs voice echoed in the silent room. He glared at SecNav. "And don't give me the Navy party line that there is no nuclear material there."

SecNav squared his jaw.

"Alpha, Echo. Take him down, NOW!" Gibbs bellowed into the headset. "And remember we have an agent in there! Bravo how far out are you?"

"Ten minutes."

SecNav and Boren were both on the phone.

"Weapon Station and Training Center are evacuating to the Tempkin docked in port." SecNav said, phone still to his ear. "Guard's and Marker's men are on standby."

"Get me visual on our teams." SecNav and Boren disappeared from the screen, replaced by the vehicles from earlier. The unmarked car had just overtaken the Continental when the van positioned itself behind it. As the unmarked sedan slammed on its breaks, the Continental spun to avoid it, spinning and clipping the sedan's back end. The van came to a stop just short of the spinning car. The Continental's driver side opened and a man started running. A second later, the back door opened and two men climbed out starting to run.

Agent Michael was already out of the sedan and chasing the driver when the van door opened and Tony took off after Kali. Gibbs' eyes danced back and forth between the two chases, his eyes narrowing when the driver pulled a gun, Michael following suit. When the driver turned to fire, Michael had already stopped and fired and the driver stumbled back as the bullet hit him. Where at, Gibbs wasn't sure. His eyes immediately jumped to Tony still chasing Kali, then they disappeared into a tree filled area. McGee was already chasing after the two men.

The Alpha team pulled up to the cars, the four agents rushing from the car, one toward Michael and the shot driver, the other three heading toward the trees where Tony and Kali had disappeared to.

"Bravo talk to me." Gibbs paced in front of the screen. No reply. "Alpha, do you have eyes on Bravo?"

"Not yet."

"McGee, Tony."

Time suddenly slowed, Gibbs feeling each second as if it were minutes. He had no idea how long before the shots rang out or how long after that he heard a voice. All he knew was that in whatever span of time it took, he didn't move, didn't breathe.

"We have Kali." McGee's voice filled the room.

The pause between McGee's statements again seemed to last for hours.

"Everyone's alright boss."

Taking in a searing breath, Gibbs still wanted to hear the other voice.

"Damn it." Tony bemoaned. "Why do they always run through the mud and water? I just bought this suit. Twelve hundred dollars!"

Gibbs couldn't help it, he laughed.

"I'm billing NCIS for the dry cleaning!" Tony snipped.

"You're the one that tackled him into the mud." McGee was trying not to laugh.

"I didn't plan it that way, McSmartass!" Tony barked at McGee. "I just chased the guy for a mile, then he pulls a damn gun on me, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

Fornell shook his head and laughed.

"Shouldn't have worn your good suit." McGee said.

"Excuse me! This was supposed to be surveillance only, sorry I didn't think to wear my track shoes and sweat suit!"

"How long will they go on like this?" Fornell asked.

"Hours." Gibbs took a deep breath, then bellowed. "Get your asses back here."

"On it boss." The two voices said in unison.

Pulling off the headset, Gibbs tossed it on the seat behind him.

"What about Kali's two men at the hotel?" Fornell asked.

"Taken care of." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

From the other room, the two men sat on the couch, watching the woman's hips sway as she changed the sheets in the adjoining bedroom. She glanced out, smiled and waved then continued humming a tune.

"I need to find a maid like that." One man whispered with a grinned.

"Hell with a maid, I need a wife like that." The other man laughed.

Finished with the bed, she sauntered back into the other room, making her way behind the couch. Standing between them, she let a hand drift up each one of their shoulders, her fingers reaching their necks and massaging gently. "Anything else I can do for you?"

The two men turned to look at each other. Just as they were about to answer, a thumping crack filled the room, as their foreheads were smashed together, once, twice, and they slumped onto the couch.

"You're not really my type." Ziva smirked as she went to the cart and grabbed two pairs of cuffs. "Too bad you won't remember this part."

* * *

Gibbs glanced at his watch, again.

"Am I boring you agent Gibbs?" SecNav asked.

"Yes." Gibbs had put up with as much as he could. For almost two hours, he had been sitting listening to SecNav rehashing everything, making sure procedures were followed, and re-asking the same questions over and over. "All of our agents did their jobs and followed procedures. Agent DiNozzo interrogated Kali, he told us where the bombs and materials were, and they were recovered over an hour ago. What else is there?"

Just as SecNav was about to speak, the door to MTAC hissed open and Tony walked down into the room.

Tony glanced at the face of SecNav on the screen then to Gibbs. "Kali's been transferred to Homeland Security's custody. His driver and two others were transferred to FBI."

Gibbs looked at SecNav. "There." He sighed. "We've all been at this for three days, anything else you have to say can wait till tomorrow." Gibbs glanced at the MTAC operator and SecNav's image disappeared. He turned to Tony and skimmed up and down his agent's body.

"Yeah." Tony looked down at himself. "Haven't really had time to clean up."

Tony was covered from head to toe in a thick layer of mud, his face was the only somewhat clean spot on him. The mud had now caked and set into his clothing.

Gibbs stood up and took a step towards Tony. "You're really sexy covered in mud." He whispered.

That bright DiNozzo smile appeared on Tony's face. "Stealing my lines?"

"Send everyone home, reports can wait."

"Done." Tony nodded. "I knew you would say that. Michael stayed, but I think he fell asleep at his desk."

"Thanks." Gibbs put on his boss face. "Good job today."

Giving a little nod, Tony sighed. "I am going to take a shower here, I'm not getting in my car like this."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Of course." Tony had already ruined a suit, he couldn't risk getting mud in his car.

"Don't stay too late." Tony knew Gibbs could go weeks without sleep if he had to. "Believe it or not, you need sleep, even if it is just a few hours."

"Just a few more things." Gibbs' eyes followed Tony until the younger man disappeared out the door. He dropped down into a seat and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew Tony was right, but sleep was the last thing he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

_To Srienia, my beta reader. I can't say enough, thank you, thank you. You make all my stories better! _

_Head on over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks to all that have joined recently, love having everyone there!_

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

##########

He walked silently into the Biohazard showers, the room filled with a steamy mist. Tony's mud covered suit and shoes lay in a pile by the only shower stall with the curtain closed. He stared at the shadow of the figure on the shower curtain for a moment, as countless thoughts raced through his mind. This wasn't the time or place, work and personal should remain separate, someone could walk in. It all seemed trivial and unimportant at this moment.

Taking off his shoes, he removed his clothes letting them form a pile next to the muddy suit. Slipping in through the curtain, he paused as he took in the naked man before him. Tony's head was back, eyes closed as the water rained down over his face. Reaching out, Gibbs' fingertips grazed across the small of Tony's back. The mere touch ignited the embers that had gone untended for the last three days and the need drew him to the younger man. His naked body brushed against Tony's and he gave in.

Head falling forward, Tony let out a breathless sigh as Gibbs' cool lips made contact with the warm skin of the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Then calloused hands massaged the tight muscles of his shoulders, causing his eyes to close and a soft moan to fall from his lips.

Gibbs' hand snaked around Tony's neck, grabbing the younger man's chin as his lips caressed up the side of Tony's neck. His other hand circled Tony's waist, pressing their hips together, his hard cock rubbing against Tony's ass. "Three days are toolong-" His words whispered across Tony's ear. "Not to be able to touch you."

"Please tell me you're going to do more than just touch me." Tony's voice was full of longing and desire.

Without giving a verbal reply, Gibbs pushed two fingers between Tony's lips, feeling the lips start to suck at the digits as Tony's tongue licked over them. His cock twitched, wanting nothing more than to be between Tony's lips or deep in his tight ass. Yanking his fingers from Tony's mouth, he slipped his hand between their bodies and slowly worked the two fingers into Tony's ass, feeling his lover tremble in his arms. Scissoring his fingers, Gibbs worked open the tight muscle, then gently slid the fingers in and out, growling when Tony started to thrust back into his touch.

"I love that you want it so much." Gibbs hissed as he let his fingers leave Tony.

Tony placed his palms against the tile wall in front of him as the head of Gibbs' cock gently slipped inside him. His fingers clawed at the tile, as their bodies joined and he felt Gibbs' cock deep inside. He whimpered some wordless plea for more.

Tightening his arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs kissed across Tony's shoulder, trying to calm the need that already threatened to consume him. "Tony." Gibbs whispered the name like some prayer as he took the man he loved. No one had ever had this kind of effect on him, no one, and he knew no one else ever would. This was the only man, only person, he would ever want and nothing would change that.

Gibbs heard Tony try to stifle the scream, felt the release run through his fingers, and then the body went limp in his arm. He didn't remember wrapping his hand around Tony's cock, didn't remember anything except the bliss of having the man he loved. Lunging into Tony, over and over, Gibbs didn't want it to end, wanted nothing more than to stay here locked in a lover's embrace forever. Then the limp body suddenly started to push back, driving his cock deeper and deeper.

"Oh fuck!" Gibbs cried out as he came, crushing them against the wall trying to keep himself standing.

Reaching over, Tony turned off the now cold water as his body shivered. He smiled as he felt two arms hug him tightly.

"Home, the warm bed and my arms wrapped around you." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

He felt the bed shift and the warmth of the body next to him disappear. Rolling onto his back, Tony looked up at the man next to the bed.

"That time already?" Tony groaned, rubbing his palms into his eyes.

"No." Gibbs leaned over and placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "Go back to sleep, you have a few hours."

"Then why are you up?" Tony caught Gibbs' hand.

"Acting Director remember?" Gibbs smirked. "I told everyone else to come in late."

"Just a few more minutes." Tony groaned.

"I can't." Gibbs sighed.

"Please." Tony rose up capturing Gibbs' lips and tugging the older man back down onto the bed. He rolled Gibbs onto his back, crawling over the now prone body.

Gibbs' fingertips dug into Tony's back as Tony's lips traveled down his jaw and attacked his neck. "Tone please."

Drawing back, Tony stared down at Gibbs a look of surprise on his face. "What did you just call me?"

"What?"

"You just called me Tone." Tony grinned. "You've never called me that before." He watched as Gibbs' Adam's apple bobbed up and down."Does it bother you that you have some sweet nickname for me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"Good, because I like it." Tony flashed that brilliant DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs' hand cupped Tony's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." The words no more than left Tony's lips and he was thrown down on the bed, Gibbs' lips seizing his in an all too brief kiss.

"I need to go." The disappointment dripped from Gibbs' words.

"Okay." Tony shrugged. "I'll take care of things myself."

Seizing Tony's wrists, Gibbs shoved them above Tony's head and glared down at the younger man. "You will be good."

"Why should I?"

"Because-" Gibbs kissed up Tony's jaw line to his ear. "Tonight after work, I will take care of every need you have...do anything you want...let you do anything you want to me."

"Promise?" Tony whimpered.

"Promise." Placing a kiss below Tony's ear, Gibbs drew back. "Will you be good?"

Tony nodded.

"And believe me-" Gibbs growled. "I'll know if you're lying."

* * *

"Tell me again why Ziva isn't doing paperwork?" Tony asked a scowl on his face.

"She thumped two guys' heads together, then cuffed them." McGee shook his head. "Not real hard to write that up."

They both heard the stomp of boots on the floor and looked up. Abby stopped in front of Tony's desk and put her hands on her hips.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked.

"What do you think?" She said, giving him her best Gibbs glare.

"I think you need work on your Gibbs' glare." He tipped his head from side to side. "You need to squint the eyes more."

"I haven't talked to you since last week!" She squinted her eyes further.

"Kinda been busy Abs. Terrorist, bomb, preventing a big boom."

She walked around the desk and punched him on the arm. "You could have taken five minutes to come see me or call."

"HEY!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She'd gone almost a week without an update on project Seduce Gibbs.

"And here is not the time or place to talk about it." He said, eyes wide.

"Fine." She punched him again. "But I expect to see you in my lab before you leave today."

"Okay." He rubbed his arm.

"I mean it." She pointed her finger at him.

"I will come down before I leave."

She gave him one final glare, turned, and stomped away.

Leaning back in his chair, Tony ran his hands down his face.

"You know when she's involved in a scheme, she demands continuous info."

"There is no scheme McWrong." Tony scoffed.

"Scheme, plan, secret, whatever you wanna call it." McGee said, continuing to write his report.

Tony stared at his computer screen.

"She knows about this guy right?" McGee asked without looking up. Didn't surprise him that Abby would know, he just wondered if she knew it was Gibbs. "Wants all the details?"

"Yeah." Picking up his pen, Tony started to write again. "She's gonna be disappointed."

"Nothing to tell?" McGee glanced over at Tony.

Tony shook his head and whispered. "Just nothing I'm ready to share."

"That good or that bad?" Peering over at Tony, McGee smirked.

The look made Tony laugh. He wondered if McGee would be so interested in knowing, if he knew who the man was. "Definitely that good."

McGee's eyebrows went up, then quickly went back down as he focused back on the report. God, why had he asked that? Like he needed the thought of Tony and Gibbs having sex in his head. It didn't bother him, he just didn't need to have the image in his head.

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Gibbs took a deep breath. Already after six and he had spent most of the day in MTAC or the office. He took a slight reaming from SecNav for the incident yesterday, but it was mostly just puffery. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come."

"Agent Gibbs." Pamela smiled stepping inside. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Go home, have a good evening."

"You too." She pulled the door close behind her.

A minute later, another knock on the door.

"Come." Gibbs said.

"I have all the reports." Tony stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." Gibbs took the file and laid it on his desk.

"Still have a lot of work?"

"Yeah." Running his hands down his face, Gibbs sighed. "At least a couple hours."

"That's not good." Tony walked around the desk and leaned against the corner beside Gibbs. "You made a promise."

"Which I will keep." Gibbs leaned back in the chair. "When I finish this work."

"No. That was not the deal." Tony slipped his hand under the desk and pressed the button. The locks clicked into place as the room went into secure mode. "It's after work hours."

"Tony."

"Don't Tony me." Putting his hands on the arms of the chair, Tony leaned down inches from Gibbs' face. "You said you would do whatever I wanted."

"When we got home."

"You never said when we got home." Tony dropped to his knees before Gibbs. "And this is what I want."

The green eyes stared up at Gibbs full of love and lustful need, and he was powerless against it. His knees parted and Tony slipped between them. Gibbs' hand touched Tony's cheek. "Were you a good boy?"

Tony nodded as his hands caressed up Gibbs' thighs.

"And this is what you want?" Gibbs asked as he rubbed his hardening cock.

Another nod and Tony licked his lips.

"Just the thought of your mouth around my cock has me rock hard." Gibbs groaned.

Shoving Gibbs' hand away, Tony dipped down kissing over the bulge in Gibbs' pants as his fingers worked on unbuckling the belt. Then he popped the button, removing his lips only long enough to slide down the zipper and push the pants open. He kissed at Gibbs' boxer covered cock and peered up at his lover. Gibbs' normally blue eyes already black with wanton desire. Pulling his head up, he stared at Gibbs. "Say it."

Gibbs' fingers gently combed through the hair at Tony's temple for a moment, before knotting into a fist in the hair at the back of Tony's head. He jerked the younger man's head back. "Suck my cock, make me come."

Tony pulled Gibbs' cock free from the confines of the boxers and his head was released. Licking up the length of Gibbs' cock, he heard the low moan and smiled to himself as Gibbs settled back into the chair. Reaching the head, his tongue flicked out and tasted the precum, purring as he licked his lips.

"Tone."

Smirking, Tony unceremoniously took in the head of Gibbs' cock and sucked hard.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs hissed, clutching at the arms of the chair, as his cock was engulfed in the warmth of Tony's mouth. Again he was overwhelmed by the need Tony created within him, and he closed his eyes as if not seeing Tony would help. It didn't. Tony had learned quickly and far too easily, exactly what he liked. A slight scrape of teeth up his shaft, a swirl of the tongue across the head, a hard deep suck as the base was reached. It was one of the things Gibbs loved and hated about Tony, the ability of the younger man to read him. No one had ever been as good at reading him as Tony.

Tony loved sucking Gibbs' cock. The grunts and groans Gibbs made that he heard and felt coming from deep inside Gibbs' body. The way Gibbs just surrendered, gave in, to the desire for him. He'd never seen Gibbs give in so freely to anything or anyone, and knowing he could do that made it all even more arousing and erotic. Reaching the head of Gibbs' cock Tony paused a second longer than usual as he licked and sucked the head.

Gibbs opened his eyes and ripped his right hand from the chair arm. His hand fell to the back of Tony's head, stroking Tony's hair. "Tone, please." Gibbs panted. "So close."

With the words that Tony always loved to hear, he impaled himself on Gibbs' cock quickly drew back up then slammed down again as he hollowed his cheeks.

"Tony!" The cry was ripped from Gibbs' lips, as he thrust his cock deeper down Tony's throat and came.

As Gibbs' cock went flaccid, Tony let it slip from his lips and looked up at Gibbs. Putting his cock away, Gibbs zipped up his pants. Then suddenly Tony was dragged up by his biceps and physically sat on the desk.

Forcing Tony's legs apart, Gibbs crushed their lips together, his hands working on opening Tony's pants.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck while they devoured each other's lips and mouths. When Gibbs' hand made contact with his cock, Tony groaned breaking the kiss as his head fell back. "Gibbs!"

"Already so close." Gibbs growled, giving Tony's cock a few quick strokes.

"Yes." Tony whimpered, clutching at the back of Gibbs' neck.

Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs pried Tony's hands from his neck, then tugged on the younger man's pants.

Taking the hint, Tony put his hands on the desk and raised his hips. The pants were peeled down his legs and fell to the floor. He was about to grab Gibbs again when the older man dipped down and licked at the head of his cock. "Shit!" Tony howled as his body shook.

Tasting Tony's already leaking cock was all it took, he sucked in the head of Tony's cock and quickly started bobbing over its length.

Tony's mouth fell open as he dropped to his elbows. "I'm not gonna last."

Gibbs didn't care, he loved that Tony was always so close to the edge after sucking his cock. Fondling Tony's balls, he heard the younger man gasp for air.

"God yes." Tony's hips started to thrust up as the warmth started at the base of his spine and quickly spread to the rest of his body. "FUCK!" He screamed as his body betrayed him, coming without his consent. He collapsed back onto the desk as Gibbs continued to suck and lick at his cock.

"Does this fulfill my promise?" Gibbs smirked as he now stared down at Tony.

"Yes." Tony panted latching on to the middle of Gibbs' shirt and jerking him down into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_To Srienia, my beta reader. I can't say enough, thank you, thank you. You make all my stories better!_

_Head on over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks to all that have joined recently, love having everyone there!_

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

**##########**

Buttoning his pants, Tony leaned back against the desk. "I need to talk to you about Abby."

"Abby?" Gibbs paused. "She knows?"

"Well, she knows I was going after you." Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "She doesn't know that I got you."

"She's asking questions?"

"She's annoyed. I haven't really had time to talk to her since all this happened."

"Then you better talk to her." Gibbs chuckled. "You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to her before I left." Tony chewed at his bottom lip for a moment. "I just wanted to know what you were comfortable with me telling her."

"Tell her the truth." Gibbs' arms circled Tony's waist.

Tony's lips split into a wide smile. "You're okay with that?"

Gibbs nodded. "They all need to know."

"The team?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed as he pulled Tony closer. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"No." The smile stayed on Tony's face.

"Good."

"But." Tony held up his hand. "This can't be some Gibbs drive-by explanation. No pulling everyone into the elevator, just saying what you wanna say, and walking away."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a cook out or going out somewhere." Tony's smile turned into a grin. "Going out might be better...you'll be forced to keep your hands off me."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "You came in here and started this."

"You didn't stop me."

"And I never will." Gibbs' hands crawled up Tony's back. "And don't think you're safe just because we're out somewhere."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Really? Wow, didn't know you were into that."

"It's about you." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "And when I want you, I'll have you. I don't care where we are. I'll find a way."

Looking deep into Gibbs' eyes, Tony sighed as he touched Gibbs' cheek.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"Never had someone want me so much."

"I love you, I want you in every way." Gibbs smirked. "Not just sex, although that seems to be the overriding need lately."

Laughing, Tony's hands rubbed up and down Gibbs' back. "Believe me I know the feeling."

"Tomorrow, invite everyone over."

"Okay, but-" Tony took a deep breath. "I have to talk to Abby before I leave."

"Then talk to her."

Tony went to step out of Gibbs' arms, and felt them tighten around him. "What? Changed your mind?"

"No." Gibbs' hands cupped Tony's ass. "Just keep the details to a minimum."

A wide grin played across Tony's lips. "So no telling her how big your cock is, or how much I love your cock deep inside me."

"Yeah, things like that."

Tony let out a huff. "You're taking all the fun out of it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

* * *

Quietly entering the lab, he walked up behind Abby and held out the Caf-Pow in front of the computer screen. She spun around surprised.

"Don't even think a Caf-Pow is going to make up for this." She scowled snatching the drink.

"I didn't think it would."

She put the Caf-Pow down and folded her arms across her chest.

"I should have taken the time to talk to you earlier."

She continued to scowl.

Tony let a slow grin curl on his lips. "But something came up, something huge!"

Her eyes went wide and her arm fell from her chest. "Get out!"

He nodded.

"Oh my God, tell me everything. Where'd it happen? Who finally gave in?" She suddenly stopped. "Does Gibbs know I know?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He knows everything."

"Even about the psychic?"

Tony nodded again. "Even about the psychic."

"Whoa! And he's cool?"

He shrugged. "He wasn't thrilled, but we worked it out."

"Ahhh, that is so sweet." Abby sighed. Her hands went up. "Did you have sex in the director's office?"

"Abby!" He should have expected that question.

She smirked. "Did you have sex on the table yet?"

There was no answer, but he smiled.

"You so did." She giggled, pushing him back with both hands. "Okay, let me finish this up, it will take me like twenty minutes and we can go have a drink and talk all about it."

"Um, I kinda have plans."

"With Gibbs?" She grinned.

"Yeah, but he wants to have everyone over tomorrow."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you going to tell everyone you're seeing each other?"

"Yes."

"This is like serious, serious." She rocked back and forth on her heels. "He really is in love with you?"

"And I'm in love with him." Something about admitting it to someone besides Gibbs, seemed to truly make it real.

She threw her arms around him. "Oh my God, this is like so amazing."

"Believe me, I know." He kissed her cheek.

Stepping back, she smiled at him. "You both deserve this, deserve to be happy."

"I'm finally starting to believe that."

She pointed at him. "Good, because I will punch you if you screw this up."

"I know you will."

"And I will talk to Gibbs and tell him the same thing."

"Neither one of us want to screw this up."

"And the sex is phenomenal right?" Abby's eyebrow went up.

"Phenomenal doesn't even come close." Tony grinned.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Gibbs grabbed the bags from the passenger seat and climbed out. He walked into the house and tossed his key's on the table. Taking the bags into kitchen, he put the food away, then went back into the living room and dropped down on the couch, tossing the small gift bag on the coffee table.

Part of him expected Tony to be here when he'd seen Tony's car was already gone. Still, they hadn't really discussed any plans for tonight, so he shouldn't have assumed. Glancing around the room, he shook his head. For so long after Shannon and Kelly he'd hated this house, hated the memories, hated the loss it stood for, hated the loneliness he felt within its walls. It took years for that to change, it happened long after the divorces, when he realized he had a new family, his team. Gradually, he started to remember the good memories of the house and not just the bad. Then over time, each member of the team had helped him create new memories here, memories that, although not always happy, were memories made based on love. Each and every member of the team had sought sanctuary here at one time or another, they all felt safe here, and it made him feel safe here again.

And now his relationship with Tony was going to change it all again, at least he hoped. As much as he cared for the house again, it still wasn't a home and that's what he wanted it to become.

The sound of the front door opening, pulled him from his thoughts, and he glanced up as the figure walked into the room.

Tony leaned his shoulder against the wall. "It took me over an hour to get away from Abby!"

Gibbs snickered.

"I went to the apartment and picked up a few things." Tony made his way to the couch.

"Hope you brought enough for the whole weekend." Gibbs captured Tony's wrist and pulled the younger man down into his lap.

"I might have." Tony grinned, going willingly into Gibbs' lap. "I hate to seem presumptuous though."

"I want you here." As hard as it might be for him sometimes, Gibbs refused to hide his feelings anymore.

"Well, I'm here and the team will be here tomorrow at two." Tony's hand found its way to the back of Gibbs' neck, his fingers playing at the nape. "I called everyone on the way over."

"Sounds good."

"I um, also called Fornell."

"You called Fornell?" That was a surprise, Gibbs hadn't actually told Tony Fornell was the one he had talked to.

"I know that he already knows, but I still thought he should be here." Tony grinned. "He's the only one you would trust."

"Yeah."

"So what were you so deep in thought about when I walked in?" Tony asked, thinking he already knew the answer. "Thinking about what you're going to say tomorrow?"

Gibbs shook his head, circling his arms around Tony's waist.

"Thinking about me?" Tony whispered softly.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, tugging Tony closer.

"Good thoughts I hope."

Gibbs nodded.

"Care to share?"

Gibbs tipped his head towards the coffee table.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Tony's eyes landed on the small bag sitting there. He turned back to Gibbs. "Is that for me?"

Another nodded.

He reached back and hooked a finger into the handle, picking it up. His eyebrows went up when he saw the name on the bag. "Tiffany's?"

"Open it."

Tony pulled the box out of the bag and drew it open. "It's beautiful." Beautiful, but confusing. It was a small heart-shaped padlock key ring. On the front center it had a place for a key. He turned it over and saw the inscription. _You have my heart, always and forever. LJG._ He ran his thumb over the inscription. "This is-I don't even-" Tony took a deep breath. "I love it."

"There's something else."

Tony glanced down into the box and drew out the other item.

"The key to the front door." Gibbs explained as Tony looked at the item slightly puzzled.

"Okay." The word was spoken softly, Tony still wasn't sure exactly what Gibbs meant.

"It can mean whatever you want." Gibbs took the key ring and key, he opened the key ring lock and slipped the key on, then closed it again and put it back in Tony's hand.

"Again this is one of those situations I don't want to presume."

Gibbs put his hand over the lock in Tony's and squeezed their hands together. "I would love nothing more than to have you here, every day and night...but I also don't want to rush you. I know this whole thing has been moving fast, but I don't want to slow down." He took a deep breath. "Hearing those shots, not knowing if you were okay, made me really think. Life is too short. I love you. You are what I want, what I need, and you make me happy again."

Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand tighter.

"If you need to go slower fine, I'll accept that and you can have this key and know you are always wanted here, even if the door is locked." Gibbs paused. "It's whatever you want."

"I want to be here with you, every day and every night." There was no hesitation, no doubt in Tony's response. "This has been building since we met and if you think I would even attempt to slow down the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're crazy." His lips touched Gibbs' wanting to convey the love, trying to keep the desire in check, but Gibbs had other ideas.

Gibbs crushed Tony to him demanding more, he forced Tony's mouth open, his tongue tasting the mintiness of the younger man's mouth. He would never get tired of kissing Tony, never.

"Gibbs." Tony inhaled deeply, putting one hand on Gibbs' chest the other still clutching the key ring.

Taking the key ring from Tony's hand, Gibbs placed it on the end table then tossed Tony down onto the couch.

Laughing, Tony looked up at Gibbs. "That sexual need still overriding your famous Gibbs control?"

"Not at the moment." Gibbs smirked.

"Really, so you threw me down on the couch for no reason?"

"No, there's a reason." Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's ribcage making the younger man purr. Then the caress turned into light tickling.

"Gibbs no!" Tony's voice was raised as he struggled to break free.

The tickling increased and the laughter started to pour from Tony's lips.

"Stop!" Tony hissed through his laughter, wiggling to get away and failing miserable.

Gibbs slowly let the tickling subside.

"EVIL!" Tony panted for breath. "What was that for?"

"Because I want this house filled with your laughter and I want you to remember this moment." Gibbs wanted this to come out right. "And remember no matter what happens, no matter the fights or how much of a bastard I am, we'll make it right and we'll laugh."

Nodding, Tony smiled as he touched Gibbs' face with both hands. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone and I will do everything in my power to continue to make sure you know that."

Gibbs smirked. "I'll try to work on my control around you."

"I don't want you to work too much on that ." Tony grinned and picked at the top button of Gibbs' shirt. "I love that I have that effect on you."

A deep hum poured from Gibbs' lips. "You will always have that effect on me, I just need to control it better."

"So does that mean no more sex in the director's office?" The question was laced with disappointment.

"I haven't decided that yet." Gibbs paused. "Not that it matters at this point, Leon's back on Monday."

"I'm sure he'll have other conferences." Tony's eyes lit up with excitement. "You know, I was thinking about that big, long, hard conference table."

Gibbs leaned down closer. "What is it with you and tables?"

"It's not the table as much as you throwing me on the table, taking me hard and fast."

"We don't need the table in the director's office for that." Gibbs smirked.

"True." Tony hands circled around Gibbs' waist. "We still have the table in the basement to christen"

"Oh, we have a lot of rooms and furniture to christen." Endless possibilities flashed through Gibbs' mind.

"Well, if we're going to be doing any christening tonight." Tony gave Gibbs a quick peck on the lips. "I need dinner first."

"Me too." Gibbs smiled. "I bought extra steaks or we can order in."

"Steaks."

Gibbs went to climb off of Tony and was pulled back down.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Not for the key ring." Tony took Gibbs' hand and held it to his chest as he spoke. "For loving me, flaws and all." He shook his head. "No one's ever done that."

Gibbs smiled. "Your flaws are what I love most about you."

"Oh, God." Tony chuckled. "Let's see if you say that after six months of living together."

* * *

The light dancing across his eyelids made Tony stir, he smiled, surprised that he was still curled up against Gibbs' naked body. His hard cock pressed against Gibbs' ass as he started raining kisses on the back of Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs stretched then settled back against Tony.

"I can't believe you're still in bed." Tony said between kisses. Gibbs wasn't the type to sleep in, at least not in all the years he had known the man.

"I have a reason to stay in bed." Gibbs sighed.

"Really, and what reason is that?" Tony asked as his fingers drifted down playing in the soft hairs above Gibbs' cock.

"You." Gibbs groaned, pushing Tony's hand down over his hard cock.

"Want it that bad?" Tony's fingers brushed up the length of Gibbs' shaft.

"Your hands are on my cock, your dick is pressed against my ass." Gibbs thrust back against Tony. "What do you think?"

Tony wasn't sure what to think as Gibbs' ass continued to rub against his throbbing cock.

Hearing the low moans, Gibbs reached back, clutching at Tony's hip and jerked their bodies together feeling the head of Tony's cock slip between his ass cheeks.

Still not sure, Tony's hand left Gibbs' cock and clawed up the older man's chest. His other hand slipped between their bodies and grabbed the base of his cock gently rubbing and prodding his cock head against Gibbs' sphincter. "Is this what you want?" Tony whispered against Gibbs' ear.

"Yes." The word was spoken in a quick sharp breath, as Gibbs' arm shot out and grabbed the lube sitting on the night stand. He popped the cap and held it up to Tony.

Tony took the tube and squeezed some onto his other hand. Rubbing his fingers together, he coated them with the lube, then slowly pushed one slick finger into the tight ring of muscles.

Gibbs groaned as he tried to relax at the intrusion, it had been years, years since he wanted and trusted someone enough to give in like this. And there was no one he wanted or trusted more than Tony. Those emotions had kindled the need, reminded him of how amazing it could feel to let someone else take control. He growled as Tony added another finger, scissoring the digits inside him and opening him further.

Attacking Gibbs' neck, Tony felt the muscles relax around his fingers and he added a third. He nipped and licked at Gibbs' neck then across Gibbs' shoulder. This was definitely not what he expected to happen this morning. He had no idea if Gibbs had ever bottomed, didn't really care, all that matter was Gibbs wanted him in this way.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned, hoping the one word would tell his lover what he wanted.

Tony removed his fingers and picked up the lube again. Putting more into his hand, he rubbed the lube over his cock, then positioned himself against Gibbs'. Taking a slow deep breath, Tony pressed his hips forward, letting the head of his cock sink into the tight warmth. Gibbs hissed, his eye closing as he rocked back, wanting more. Their bodies worked in a slow rhythm of opposite motions until Tony was buried completely inside Gibbs. His hand caressed around Gibbs' waist then downward, taking Gibbs' hard cock in his hand.

"Fuck me." Gibbs begged in his deep commanding tone.

Only Gibbs could beg and still sound like he was ordering you to do something. Either way, Tony gave Gibbs exactly what he wanted. He drew his cock almost all the way out, then lunged back in, causing both of them to groan. After that, there was no stopping. Tony took Gibbs with a frenzy he'd never felt before. It was raw and unbridled, his hand stroking Gibbs' cock with the same fever of his cock slamming into the older man.

Gibbs' fingertips dug into the flesh of Tony's hip, searching for stability as his world spun out of control. It felt so good, better than he even remembered. The way Tony's cock stretched him, filled him with each deep thrust, the soft firm grip of Tony's hand around his cock, and the animalistic sounds they both made while desperately trying to hold on.

"I wanna come." Gibbs howled.

"Not yet." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear as he shifted slightly.

"TONE!" The name was as scream as Tony's cock slammed into Gibbs' prostate and he felt his body tremble. Then again, and again. Gibbs exploded in Tony's hand, his cock throbbing and pulsing as he came hard and fast, his body going limp against Tony.

Tony fought to hold on, plunging into Gibbs over and over as the muscles contracted around his cock. It was too much and he slammed into Gibbs and came, their bodies crushed together.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews, so glad everyone enjoyed this one. A new story soon :)_

_To Srienia, my beta reader. You are amazing as always, thanks again!_

_Head on over to my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks to all that have joined recently, love having everyone there!_

_Thanks to all that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts. It means so much to me._

##########

Gibbs opened the screen door and walked back into the kitchen. "Grills heating up."

Tony glanced at his watch, already twelve thirty. "I thought for sure Abby would be here by now."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Reaching around Tony, Gibbs grabbed a pickle chip from the tray Tony was filling. He popped the pickle in his mouth then kissed Tony's cheek.

Turning around, Tony leaned against the counter and gazed into the steel blue eyes.

Gibbs' hands dropped to the counter on either side of Tony's body. He knew Tony wanted to ask the question, but just couldn't figure out how.

"You were the first man." Gibbs' eyes stayed locked on Tony's as he waited for a reaction.

A second later Tony swallowed hard. "There's only one woman you would have trusted enough to-"

Gibbs nodded.

"We're here!" The familiar female voice called out.

"In the kitchen." Gibbs answered as he stepped back.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped eyebrow raised. "Not interrupting are we?"

"No." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Hey Boss, Tony." McGee nodded as he walked up and stopped beside Abby, Ziva a step behind.

"We're the first one's here?"

"Yep, as always." Tony chuckled.

"I held her off as long as I could." McGee smirked.

"Hello?"

"In here Duck." Gibbs called back

Ducky and Palmer appeared with smiles.

"Guess we're all here." Abby tried to contain her excitement.

"Actually, we have one more-" Tony stopped in mid sentence as the final person walked into view.

All heads turned and stared as Fornell walked into the dining room.

"What?" Fornell looked at his watch, then back up at the people staring at him. "It's not even one yet."

* * *

"Steaks." Gibbs said as he walked in and sat the plate full of steaks on the table, in the center of the other dishes.

Abby clapped grabbing a plate and starting to fill it up. The others followed her lead.

"You okay?" Tony asked approaching Fornell who was standing off to the side of the table, almost in the living room.

"Hum?" Fornell turned towards the voice.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked again.

"Yeah, fine." Fornell nodded.

"Are you gonna eat?"

Fornell glanced at the table then back to Tony. "Um, yeah. In a minute."

Tony shook his head. "He told you?"

Fornell's brow furrowed. "Told me what?"

Leaning closer to Fornell, Tony whispered. "How I made him take me right across the table."

Running his hands down his face, Fornell blew out a long breath.

"No one's asking you to lick your food off the table." Tony smirked.

Eyebrows raised, Fornell stared at Tony.

"And it will definitely happen again, so get used to it." Tony said as he strolled away.

Shaking his head, Fornell made his way into the kitchen, he definitely needed a beer. He paused when he saw Gibbs standing there holding two beers. He accepted the one handed to him. "Thanks."

"You look like you need it." Gibbs said as he leaned back against the counter.

"Yeah." Fornell glanced out at Tony, then back to Gibbs. "You're sure you can handle that one?"

Gibbs smiled as he looked out at Tony, then nodded. "Absolutely."

"You told him-" Fornell paused as Abby and McGee walked through the kitchen and out the back door. "You told him I knew?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I told him one person knew, he made the connection."

"Anyone else make any connections?" Fornell smirked.

"Abby knows." Gibbs took a swig of his beer.

"So after dinner you're gonna tell everyone?"

Gibbs nodded as Ziva, Palmer, and Ducky strolled through the kitchen and walked out back.

"You have your four word speech worked out?" Fornell chuckled.

"Think it's more like six words." Gibbs snickered.

Fornell glanced at the table, Tony the only one left piling food on his plate. "Guess I should get a plate."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs chuckled. "Does it really bug you that much?"

"Come on wouldn't it bother you if I told you I screwed someone on my kitchen table?"

"I don't lick your table, I eat off a plate."

Fornell's mouth opened slightly. "You two are way more alike than you realize."

* * *

Sitting around the picnic tables, everyone had finished eating and was talking across the table to each other. Gibbs cleared his throat and the table went silent as everyone turned to look at him.

"Tony and I are-" Gibbs paused as he decided what word to use...dating, in love, moving in together. "In a relationship and he's moving in here."

The group of people looked at Gibbs then Tony.

"Finally." Ducky chuckled.

McGee grinned and looked at Ducky. "I know. Like it's a big surprise."

Tony glared around the table. "You all knew?"

"Come on Tony." McGee rolled his eyes. "The coffee's, the lunch, you disappearing to the director's office countless times this week."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Abby ran up behind Gibbs and hugged him around the neck. "I'm so happy for you!"

Gibbs rubbed his hand over her arm. "Thanks Abs."

"Not to mention all the drooling you have done over each all these years." Ziva laughed.

Gibbs glared at her. "I do not drool."

"Actually, you do." McGee said."A little bit." Gibbs' glare turned towards his other agent.

"When Tony wears the shoulder holster!" Ziva tried not to laugh.

"Totally." McGee smirked. "You're eyes dilate and you rub your hand over your mouth." He mimicked the action.

With a wide grin, Tony looked over at Gibbs. "The shoulder holster, really?"

"Don't you start." Gibbs snapped at Tony.

"It's been awhile since I wore that." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Think I'll have to wear that on Monday."

"I don't think so." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Well I could always go get it and wear it tonight." Tony chewed at his bottom lip. "That and nothing else."

"Alright, discussion's over!" Gibbs bellowed.

Not even Gibbs normal bellow could stop everyone from laughing.

"Just face it." Tony rubbed Gibbs' shoulder. "You were drooling over me and everyone knew."

"I didn't know!" Abby couldn't believe she'd missed that.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but the harshness left his face. "Ogling maybe, not drooling." He saw Tony's smile, the love on the younger's man face and without a second thought he leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled back, he saw the surprise on Tony's face, then heard sigh's and aahhs from the people around them.

"That is so sweet!" Abby smiled.

"There's ice cream and cake in the fridge." As soon as Gibbs said it, the people ran for the back door. He chuckled and shook his head. They were like kids, so easily distracted.

Fornell and Ducky were the only two left at the table and they both moved down to sit next to their friend.

"I've never seen you be affectionate in front of people." Ducky smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "First time for everything."

"He's good for you, always has been, even as a Senior Field Agent."

Gibbs gave a nod.

"Did you tell the good doctor about the table?"

"Jesus Fornell, get over it!"

Ducky's brow furrowed. "What about the table?"

Fornell grinned over at Ducky.

"OH!" Ducky laughed. "Don't let me find you two in autopsy!"

Gibbs and Fornell both stared over at Ducky. Then they both started laughing.

* * *

Pulling up to the house, Gibbs stepped out of the car and slowly walked towards the porch. A woman pushed open the screen door and emerged with a smile. He walked up the steps and stopped in front of her.

"Agent Gibbs." She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

His eyes narrowed.

"I knew when you called for the appointment, your name wasn't Gavin." Marie paused. "I know most of Abby's friends, she's never mentioned a Gavin, but she talks about you a great deal."

Gibbs nodded. He'd used Abby's name hoping it would get him in to see Marie faster.

"If I had met you first, I would have been able to tell Tony, you were the one in love with him." She grinned. "You might hide your feelings but your aura speaks volumes."

"Right." Gibbs snickered.

"Even after what's happened, you don't believe."

He shook his head.

"Then why are you here?"

"Shouldn't you know that?" He smirked.

"I know you have something to say, and a few questions." She motioned towards the chairs on the porch. "Have a seat."

"I'm not staying long."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Okay."

Taking one step closer, he kissed her cheek, then stepped back. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't have to believe in what you do to thank you for doing it."

"All I did was tell Tony the truth, he made the decision what to do with that information." Her smile widened. "And it was the right decision."

"Enjoy the rest of your day." He nodded as he started down the porch steps.

"They're happy for you."

He paused on the second step.

"She thinks it's interesting that you haven't questioned him as to why he still doesn't call you Jethro."

Turning around he stared up at her.

"It's because the two true loves of your life have always called you Gibbs. She did and now he does."

He shook his head.

"Right, not exactly ground-breaking information." She knew it would take something major, something that no one could possible know, for him to even remotely take her seriously.

"No."

She leaned against the porch pillar and stared out at the sky. "You wanted to get a ring, but you thought it was too soon. So you bought the key ring and asked him to move in instead."

His eyes narrowed.

She shook her head at him. "Tony wanted the ring." She saw Gibbs clench his jaw. "Would have said yes to anything you offered...he still will, when you're ready to offer it."

He ran his hand down his face.

"Love isn't about some appropriate time frame, it happens instantly for some people." She grinned. "Like it did for you when you met Tony." She took a deep breath. "He's your soul mate, always has been, always will be."

"You got this all from my aura?"

"Some of it."

"The rest of it?"

"You already know how."

Turning back around he headed down the stairs and toward the car. Climbing in he never looked back, just drove away.

* * *

Pulling into the drive, he parked behind Tony's car and climbed out. He stopped as he reached the porch steps and took a deep breath. Putting his hand in his pants pocket, he touched the small box. He'd never admit to anyone that he'd gone to see Marie and he knew she would never speak a word of it to anyone, even Abby. The ring...she was right. He had wanted to buy a ring for Tony that day, but felt it was too soon. However, he was going to fix that mistake, tonight. Touching the box again, he smiled. Making his way up the steps, he opened the door and stepped across the threshold to their home, ready to start the next chapter of his life with the man he loved...the man he would spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
